The Rise: Origins
by NapoleonVI
Summary: This has a cross of Assassin's Creed and Final Fantasy 13. Rated M for language. The First Civilization had many plans, to save their civilization from extinction. But Juno had other plans and now three people thrown into the fray will enter a new world with a different path to lead. Prequel to the first game in the first few chapters, the start will be slow.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is pretty much a POV from the Ones who Came Before, the fictional race in Assassin's Creed. So far many opportunities for such stories of crossovers could be possible even with a few holes in between, so I am watching videos in the meantime to see if what I've done is actually correct. Hope you all are having a great weekend and the days before Christmas are coming, so happy holidays!

* * *

The Rise

Prologue

FC unknown period, 5 years before the Meteor Shower

"Nothing's worked at all, we have tried but time isn't with us!"

"We can prevent this disaster from wrecking our kingdom!"

"With the slave rebellion already crippling more than half of our resources, trying to hold off their guerilla tactics while we all fend a natural disaster? Ha! We may as well slit our own throats and be done with it!"

The council hall was abuzz with noise, the plain white room had hardly any decorations put in it since its hasty construction but the council soon got used to seeing the boring annoying white washed walls that blinded them at every angle possible, and the fact that it was an oversight by the overseers made it worse. The room only had four large windows, each placed specifically on each wall stretching out in the symbol of a cross the roof stretched above like a skyscraper canopy over a dark metallic round table, which was where the council of 20 high standing men and women gathered together for their official meetings though the frequencies of which had increased again due to their…oncoming extinction. It was many years ago, their scientists had barely discovered the fact that a great shower of fire would consume the Earth and they would be extinct if they couldn't think of a suitable countermeasure, causing widespread anxiety amongst the people in the nearby cities and despite messages to calm down the people more were worried that their governments could not succeed in shielding them from the full onslaught that was to come soon, recent reports of the meteors accelerating towards Earth at a faster rate than expected was a blow to their morale.

Leading right to this rise in progression meetings with council members from every big city of the empire, but the moment they had entered and had the opportunity to speak their minds did the barrage of questions come forth, each leader in their respective cities were starting to push their personal demands of progress and loading it onto a young woman in her early 40s sitting at a part of the well-rounded table, a strange headdress covering her hair from the back while dressed in a long milk-white gown with neatly trimmed fingernails rubbing her exposed scalp cautiously as she resisted the urge to snap in front of these council members right now while a silent man sat next to her, a stern look plastered on his expression at seeing the arguments get tossed around the room without much room for a stable explanation nor ground given for calmer responses as a snarl escaped his throat. They had gone on and on for about an hour ignoring the fact their usual guest was left at her place unable to talk or interrupt, and he turned to look at the woman at his right who was about to bury her head in her hands from shame, the man standing up as he cleared his throat.

"All of you, shut up." The man raised his voice, all opposition ceasing in the room as the council members stopped and stared some disapprovingly at the man who decided to interrupt their respective retorts in mid-sentence, each of them having a mix of frustration and curiosity at the presence of this man before a flash of recognition from some of the more senior members made them narrow their eyes cautiously at him, the target of their glares felt a chill run up his spine as he tried to relax his tense body. Instead of the flowing white robes and a unique headdress to couple with it, like many of the high standing class citizens wore to such important events this newcomer seemed to disregard it dressed in a simple black tunic and matching pants, a necklace only accompanying his neck and a small orb rested in the palm of his hand while he toyed with it rolling it on the armrests of his chair with contemplation. He was young, in his mid-twenties already with his birthday a few weeks ago leading to his sudden invitation to join the council which of course added further to the scrutiny of the elders that any person who were just of age could simply waltz in and sit with them, was a political threat.

"And just, pray tell the gods why we should do as you say, Caius? Your father may have put you in the council through reputation and connections, but that doesn't mean you have authority over the council in direct affairs." One of the older men dressed in a white robe and a fancy neck adornment addressed the newly named member of their council, the woman beside Caius shifted her hands away from her head quietly as every member eyed the woman's sudden arm movement for a moment before turning back to the young man who had a look of small disgust staring down the elder.

"Because Head Researcher Juno here, has been waiting anxiously to give her report while you were all busy arguing who has the bigger dick, without much concern for the current matter at hand. To be honest, if I had anything to say about this display is that we are already crumbling at the infrastructure." The elder snorted, his sharp blue eyes piercing back in a lock with his target who was showing restraint from actually causing anything serious, the other members glared fiercely at the crude comment as a woman around his age dressed in the white robe and a silver tiara banding her neck length red hair with a stray fringe covering her forehead stood up to eye Caius inquisitively, her stare neither rude nor malicious as the other stares as she cleared her throat turning her head to the uneasy tension.

"Councilman Caius now is not the time to insult the council in the middle of their affairs of state." Many of the members began to sneer at Caius who just stood his ground, eyes affirmed with defiance while the woman continued lifting a finger to her lips. "Despite how childish these men and women are." At that the council members' faces dropped back to their insulted gazes, the woman smiling neutrally as she looked into each of the members' disgruntled expressions with a diplomatic look, her hand gesturing to the table.

"Shall we all sit and discuss what will happen to the empire, **once** we hear the Head Researcher's report on progress? All in favor of a more…tempered reaction?" Each council member glanced at the ground, a small feeling of shame as they now acknowledged the presence of their guest in the room before the old man who argued with Caius nodded grimly, easing himself into his chair while the others did the same grumbling privately to themselves. The woman now seeing some progress of the meeting's original objective beamed as she walked around the table, her body with the white robes almost made her look like she was floating towards said Head Researcher who was busy wringing her pale slightly creased wrists, her hand patting Juno's shoulder gently as if to wake her up before she jolted. Caius snorted internally while he sat in his chair, the looks on the members' faces would be imprinted in his memory for a long time as he said a quiet 'thank you' glance to the woman who dissipated the tension, the woman never answering it.

"Head Researcher Juno, if you kindly would?" Juno nodded slightly, her body tensing up as soon as she used her palms to push herself off of the metallic surface of the table, a worried glance traveled the room as each pair of eyes were of anticipation. Juno now did worry, they would not react kindly to the truth and from what she had witnessed earlier with the squabbles of the council it was clear that their internal government was slowly collapsing from the inside out, arguments of emergency supplies and more attention to the safeties of their cities…they were slowly drifting from a tightly knit government that could function properly, and Juno just knew somewhere in her instinct that her next words should be chosen carefully. Reaching to the table was a small circular disc and a small slot in the middle of the table, her hands gripped the disc tightly like it were a lifeline as she gathered whatever small courage she had left in her.

"I-I shall start. As you already know, we have been trying various methods to preserve our race from extinction…" She had not even gotten a few seconds in before an interruption from the other side knocked her out of her shaky calm, a woman standing up with a braid covering the left side of her neck and green eyes began to talk, much to Caius' own irritation.

"These methods that the Research Department has come up with were solely lacking in resources that we already lack to build these contingency plans, so what could be different about this one?"

"I think it's time for you to actually let Head Researcher Juno finish off her words before you think of saying something much more retarded than a few minutes ago." Caius interjected on Juno's behalf smirking inwardly as he saw the woman fume silently, sitting back down before Juno looked at Caius appreciatively.

"Over the past few decades we have tried all those various methods, my husband already committing himself to one of those methods and failing…" Juno trailed off, her own thoughts almost consumed by the loss of her love. It had been decades ago now and three days from today would have been the anniversary of their marriage for close to 40 years, before the incident and she wished to forget as she refocused her thoughts on the current table of members waiting impatiently as some were ready to stand and speak their minds.

"We have been trying to find other methods that could cut resources and manpower to use, but so far every option has been wasted in finding the solution." Juno now took a deep breath as she saw doubt and apprehension rise in the faces of the various council members as a man stood up shakily, his breathing rasped by the words and due to Juno's sympathetic gaze.

"S-S-So w-what does that mean? We can stop it…right? We can, technology is in our grasp to do so-" Juno now interrupted the man, her next words sent him back into his seat a chill passing over every member as they heard the words.

"As of right now, we have no solution. No plan, no backups and we are sitting like ducks waiting for the end…I'm sorry, Council, but this…this is the truth that we must face in the next half a decade." Juno concluded solemnly watching each face already pale from the fear of what she would say to pure terror as a sudden burst of uproar took the council members to rise and argue with each other once more, panic and terror already taken hold of their minds as they ignored Juno again who had already made her way to the door, unable to see this miserable sight as Caius grumbled in silent anger to himself at this new revelation, the woman in the tiara now sighing with a mix of reluctant acceptance turned to Caius with her head tilting towards the entrance behind her where Juno had escaped through, the man nodding in silent approval as he got up from his seat not bothering to address the audience of arguing members as the doors shut behind them, sealing off their voices from them as Caius released a breath of relief.

"Well, that could have gone well." He started with a sarcastic tone, the two continuing to walk down the quiet white hallway donned with banners of all colors but each containing a different symbol and different from the others. He nodded politely with a smile at the pair of guards that stood in the hallway, dressed in a light armor shielding their chests and shoulders complete with a blue cape that reached to their knees as they nodded back still holding their expressions stoic while a hand still at their sidearms. The woman chuckled at his politeness before she glanced at him from the side of her eyes, a small twinkle of mischief in them.

"You are polite now, couldn't do it in front of the council?" She prodded while Caius simply let out a huff at her statement, his arms crossing his chest.

"I honestly would, if they stopped pestering me with their glares and everything about my dad being the first thing they think about, Min. Sometimes I wonder just what possessed my father to just say 'you're of age, go sit with some old guys'." Caius deadpanned while 'Min' just shook her head at him, a small disapproving frown on her face as they reached the main hall passing another pair of guards a short silence soon cut as 'Min' spoke again with a more serious frown.

"You can't continue to act so rashly against the council, they are a part of the government as the senate and to show disrespect well…it is scary to think of it like that."

"Don't worry, I know how to handle myself Min." Caius' hand reached to touch Min's own in a tender grip as he gave her his reassurance, his smile disarmed Min as she felt her cheeks go hot for a moment before a professional tone set back into her with a sigh of defeat her hands leaving Caius' as he smiled brightly.

"…fine. I can trust you will behave but at least for me, okay?" Min replied almost unable to look at his eyes as she lowered her head from his line of sight, Caius just chuckled silently at her sudden shy movement.

"Gods you are so shy, your future husband is going to have a kick out of touching you instead of other pleasures-ow!" Caius joked only to feel the back of his head explode in pain from an angry fist bopping it, the man still snickering jerking his head back to grin gleefully at a shy and red slightly fuming Min who used her sleeve to cover her cheek.

"Show some respect, Caius!" She huffed out, her pout just making Caius tempted to continue teasing but he stopped when they both saw the Head Researcher just heading towards the exit in front of them, Caius just glancing at Min with a worried glance exchanged between them the redhead looking on sadly before explaining to Caius' questioning gaze.

"She's been getting into arguments with Jupiter and Minerva more often than she should, yesterday's still upsetting her."

"Hmmm…I didn't hear what happened back in the labs when I last visited for a trip to see you." Caius spoke with a glaze of worry, becoming the redhead's turn to grin at her male companion.

"Oh? I didn't know you cared so much about me, Caius." She spoke with a teasing smile at him, Caius simply brushed off the feeling of slight joy at her words as he gave her a pretend-curious glance in return.

"Well is someone thinking she might be jealous of a widow stealing her best friend away?"

"Oh stop it you ass." Min replied with a punch to his shoulder emitting a yelp from Caius, the sharp shout reverberated around the main hall and echoing off the walls alerting Juno who spun around quickly a frantic look on her face for a moment, which did not go unnoticed by both Min and Caius as she relaxed again her face becoming stoic and serious, a look that Caius thought was weird considering her previous interaction with the council as Min approached her with a concerned smile.

"Juno, are you okay?" Juno simply gave a shake of her head, her eyes looking at the floor like it was an interesting object.

"What do you think I feel like? I told them after so long there won't be a solution, we used so many resources even during the crisis decades that could have been instrumental in making sure we survive! But they refused! They wish to keep building their skyscrapers and towers while we all try to forget the oncoming disaster." Juno spoke darkly, Caius feeling a small pang of sympathy for the Head Researcher as he made a note to bring this up tomorrow or a few days later when everyone in that room pulled their head out of their ass while Min clasped Juno's shoulder.

"We will find a way, we always have with the troubles we go through."

"Hah, don't talk about 'finding a way' to me…that hope died out long ago, all we can do is just pray our former slaves kill us to end the suffering."

"You shouldn't think like that, Juno." Min reasoned, Juno simply shaking her head in frustration as anger rose in her words her composure becoming unhinged.

"Do you think we can actually stop this? How many of those rich upstanding bastards figured that we could just sit there and relax while lying to the people about this when we can ask them to lend manpower to us, but no, the higher class is employing a limited number caring about pay. Who is to say the government is even for the people anymore with what they are doing?" Juno spoke with a rising tone, attracting some attention from the guards who resisted the urge to look as they shifted slightly in discomfort catching the attention of Caius who soon wrapped his arms around each woman guiding them to the exit.

"Now, now this isn't the place for such angry complaints we should move somewhere more…private? My place, right now." Caius spoke hurriedly as he led the two women out of the door and into the bright light, his mind focused on leaving the council chambers right then.

* * *

A few hours later

Caius' apartment

"Now that we are all settled down, you can talk…best not to make a scene that the people start talking about it, and the council has no time for nonsense talk." Caius spoke calmly as he ushered the two women into his 2-storey apartment in the neighboring district from the council chambers, Juno just unable to speak at the sight as she looked around the main hall. It was solid marble designed pillars and a simple chess-tiled floor with the walls painted sky blue, the small collection of different paintings donned the staircase leading up to the upper floor as Caius led them into what Juno could say was the living room if not for the kitchen sitting just opposite the balcony overlooking the great skyscrapers that rose up to the sky, the sound of sky-cars just flying past them however ruined the silent ambience it gave and possibly for the first time the Head Researcher had relaxed into her seat on a blood red sofa, Min sitting beside her with her business face on.

"Councilman Min I-"

"Oh don't be so formal, Juno just call me Min while we're outside of the chambers." Min just waved her hands in front of her, a sickly sweet smile of sincerity threw the Head Researcher off as she couldn't look away from the woman's stunning hazel eyes.

"O-O-Okayyy…M-Min." The scientist couldn't resist looking away for a few moments trying to recover her breath as she calmed herself, Caius returning shortly to the living room with a glass of water in each hand still holding his grin as he lowered each one in front of the women.

"Water, two shots for the women." He said in his best waiter impersonation, a hand touching the left side of his upper chest while bowing much to Min's own silent amusement but she disguised it with a facepalm, Juno on the other hand was unable to think of any words to say regarding the action while her eyes roamed on Caius' cheeky grin with curiosity.

"This is your home, not a bar." Min deadpanned with her face still in her palm.

"So? I say having a personal mini-bar in your home is a joy, if you are the type to typically get yourself completely drunk that is…Min?" He questioned with a snicker as the target of his tease began to glow a little red of embarrassment, her fingers lashed out at his face swiping his fringe as he leaned away.

"You promised!"

"Yes, and this is a private room so it's all good."

"You wouldn't."

"Make me, puffy-cheeks." Caius smirked wolfishly, Juno began to feel a little left out of the loop while Min entered a semi-induced rage shaking her fist at the man who simply shrugged as Min sank into the couch.

"I still cannot believe you managed to talk me into it. That time was a one-time thing, and I won't drink again!" Min shot back, her face still hidden behind her sleeve while Caius laughed at her reaction shielding himself from a pillow launched toward him as he smacked it away. Once the vibe from the two was over, Caius turned to see Juno's hands resting on her seat before he turned his attention to her with a disarming smile.

"Researcher, I would appreciate if you stayed longer with us. Your outburst is still on your mind and I don't mind if you maybe…shared this opinion of yours." Caius' words made Juno tense again as Min decided to say her piece, noting the change in Caius' behavior as she looked at Juno with a reassuring grip on her hand.

"Go ahead, we won't judge."

"I-It's just…I don't know, we can't lie to the public anymore about this coming storm as well as continue to, people will know about it and reinforce their idea to go their own way and self-perseverance will kick in like back in the chambers. You saw those people who we call 'leaders', people who are privileged only in wealth and name arguing amongst themselves like little children to care about the majority, all chaos and no direction…it is disgusting to me." Juno finished with a clench of her teeth and hands, the earlier meeting clouding her memories with the squabbling nobles Caius and Min both having solemn expressions on their faces as Min spoke after a tense silence.

"They're concerned about their cities, and the lives at stake here…it's not out of malice or selfishness." Min assured as Caius kept quiet as he sat in his seat not moving his gaze away from the scientist as she shook her head adamantly.

"They aren't so angelic as people believed them to be, we aren't gods in the first place to be kissed and worshipped…we must show the world that we are the steering wheel that they need, not some revered deity." Juno continued her thoughts in earnest, excitement in her tone as Caius and Min silently eyed her with neutral looks the former deep in thought about the words while Min looked taken away.

"We should be good rulers over our subjects, and this government isn't steering at all without its captains fighting for the wheel."

"While that is a good opinion, I don't think it will work out the way you want it to." Caius spoke as Juno finished, the scientist a little curious to his objection as she eyed the man with a careful analytical glare that shouted 'Explanation' while Min looked to Caius wondering what he picked up. Caius on the other hand was balancing his words, knowing women for some time as volatile and dangerous as Min had taught him some things and now he began to see how vicious the other woman was being.

"Well, for one…let's say if the leaders were indeed corrupt, then what? The other nobles do not bother to elect themselves to the position as from their view the council is doing their job…to make their lives the same. There won't be suitable leaders as long as their parents feed them with silver, and the fact is that all of us are faulty and selfish and have egos as big as the mountains which are why we don't like to share." Seeing Juno calm a little at this while she considered the point, Caius continued his explanation of it with a smooth voice as Min also agreed with the valid point but Juno replied back arms crossed.

"That is simply a hypothetical lead, I wish to know just what the leaders have for a reason to justify lying to the public like this and why has the council abandoned us."

"Well abandon is such a strong accusation, it seems like you're planning something." Caius spoke as he stood up to bring a third glass for himself, pouring water from a jug into his cup while he continued his own defense not noticing the sour look that crossed Juno's eyes as she eyed his back like a snake. "I'm not accusing you of treason, but with such a mindset like that you may as well just tell the higher-ups how much you feel about their actions. To be honest, lying to the public wouldn't work for long that part the nobles know…but instead they try it to ensure no panic scenarios play out, despite people being aware of the situation." Caius explained as he sat down in his seat, his hand swirling the water in his glass seeing the bubbles floating up to the surface while Min took a long drink her face full of interest at Caius' perspective as she took in Juno's 'inquisition pose', a snort threatening to spew out from her mouth. She had seen that pose so many times when the Head Researcher squared off with her two colleagues in heated debates and planning, each time she would stand her ground stubbornly tapping her foot while Jupiter and Minerva would argue and rave sometimes for the former when things almost spiral out of control…Min had to admit, those days before the discovery of the calamity were fun at most and she did wonder if there was no disaster now, how would these things change? She didn't answer her own thoughts as she saw Caius still in the middle of his argument, her ears instantly tuning back into the conversation.

"…what I mean by that is that panic causes instability, you cannot simply allow this event to cause chaos and disorderliness. You must learn and master how to steer the world but also at the same time you do, you must know when to stop and reflect on what the people would expect. You cannot please everyone."

"So you say, but what if we can find a way to reverse that?" Juno countered, her voice seeping with confidence as she took another sip of water while Caius had an unknown look on his face confusing Juno a little who was taken aback by it, whereas Min simply giggled to herself quietly on the couch enjoying the debate as Caius challenged the scientist's points again.

"The Pieces were tools that had a use for controlling slaves, but can you say that it worked well with what has happened?"

"Adam and Eve were just lucky to have been immune to the effects of the Apple, it was a minor setback with huge consequences because they countered our pieces and slowly accumulated some to fight back." Juno huffed, she had not forgotten the humiliation she and her colleagues suffered due to the two slaves who broke away from order, as well as the council losing their heads over the loss of their technology to their hand-made 'savages' and because of it the three of them were actively suspended for years before the meteor shower called them back. Caius just shook his head solemnly as he took another drink, his mind refusing to let her perspective be marred.

"You look down on a creation that we actively had a hand in, to be honest I rather had not have us become slavers or even tyrants in the eyes of our creations." Juno paused as she turned to eye Caius with a grit of teeth and clenched fists, calming herself as she tried once more to reason with the council member.

"Let's look at this, either be the tyrant and earn hate and eventually revolt or be the benevolent beings who provide their subjects with love and what they need, give them some rights and yet make examples if need be."

"You know that wouldn't work for everyone, you said it yourself that no one can be pleased with every decision you make…compromise will always happen because of perspectives, that is why we use the Apples and other Treasures to ensure obedience is necessary." Juno assured much to the council member's own surprise that she was still going with her views as justified, his eyes betrayed his own bewilderment at her stubbornness in the face of opposition…now he understood why Jupiter had such a hard time dealing with his work, the times he ridiculed and had unbelief at his statements of mental agony dissipated.

"I know for a fact that such measures were extreme, no man or woman should be subjected to this." Juno simply kept silent as she finished her drink with a sly grin, the woman moved from her seat with a hidden grace as she moved towards Caius, the council member feeling a little uncomfortable and tensed as her face moved toward him stopping inches from his own, her cold dark eyes staring a hole in his head.

"Sometimes it is a necessary evil. Thank you for the debate and the drink, I enjoyed it while it lasted on good terms." Juno stunned Caius with the switch of her personality, Min just nodded in agreement as she enjoyed the backseat to the small intellectual duel between the two while Juno eyed Caius with interest mixed with an unknown emotion as she opened the door.

"Wait." Juno paused at Caius' own voice, a soft but yet commanding tone echoed the house as he jumped to his feet followed by Min who was already leaving her seat to join the scientist's side, both council members smiling as Caius motioned to the main door.

"We can't let you go home alone, let us escort you to the station at least."

"No, I think its fine. You two have given me the pleasure of entertainment I thought I never had in decades, and for that is thanks enough." Caius sighed to himself, this woman was surprisingly way too stubborn for her own good as he eyed her stoic face with a narrowed expression.

"Well so that means you are going to work?" Caius deadpanned as Juno nodded sadly, her eyes flickering with resignation at the situation before a fiery fury found its way back to her face as she glared at Caius.

"You expect this situation to repair itself? Councilman Caius, you should instead look at yourself and see if you are able to help us counter this situation rather than just eating and drinking in your spare time. Good day." Juno retorted as she spun on her heel and walked away followed by Min who gave him a small relaxing smile to counter the annoyance that Caius was feeling at the moment wondering just what had he done wrong to upset the woman, her hand grazing over his calming him down while her hazel eyes carried a protective stare.

"Don't let your anger get the best of you, Caius she doesn't know you yet and you really got heated up in that standoff. Besides, she was having fun and I can see she is interested in your company." Caius snorted as he folded his arms in reply, his head turned to look out to the metropolis that hung below a solemn glance viewing the city. His apartment was in a remote area up the mountain, a slightly secluded spot had the buildings not ruined the calm and peace this place once held now filled with a road and several large mansions filling the spaces. The view he used to have of nature as he and his father would drink tea and watch the sunset every day when he came back from his work would soothe him, the stress and burdens he carried left his back…those were days when relative peace and prosperity was in the air, worries were not so accumulative and despite bad calls he felt were unnecessary their civilization survived. Turning back to see his friend, he was caught off guard when she pulled him into a tight embrace her smile almost ghostly while she held on to him for a few moments before she spoke, Caius couldn't help the fluttering in his chest as he eyed her fire red hair an old feeling rising in his throat.

"I sometimes wonder, if things had been different Caius…could we still have been? Or would it all have gone to hell anyway, I mean we aren't too old yet," Caius had to snicker earning an icy glare from Min as he shut up immediately, "and to make things worse we are facing apocalypse so soon and we might not get the chance to do this again."

"Min, what's with you today? First it was Juno and now you, it's kinda creeping the hell out of me."

"Shut up and listen to me for once, Caius. At least stop your smiling and let me say my piece." Caius dropped all hints of his smile as he eyed Min with a stunned look, now looking genuinely confused at the woman's sudden outburst as Min continued with a shiver down her spine.

"Caius, we have been through so much. I mean, ever since that time we met on that doorstep outside my house so many things have happened to us. The bullies who tried to find me and...abuse me would always be repelled by you, my knight." Min paused to see Caius almost about to break into another of his trademark grins of confusion before she shot an icy glare at him to keep his mouth shut, amused slightly at his lips snapping shut. "Caius, you have helped me and treated me like someone who was equal to you, a pureblood of the First Civilization and a less respected man of some fixed legacy of your father's and it made me more confident about my heritage and my family. You didn't just help me Caius, you...you saved me and...ha, Caius what I mean to say was that-" Caius didn't wait as he leaned forward stunning Min as she tensed, her eyes closing as she waited for his rejection or hoping for a sign of acceptance, but she was more surprised when he did not do either and rested his head over hers in comfort, his eyes looked off into the view of the metropolis all thoughts of the future disaster lifted from his mind, his hand stroked her red hair bringing a tingle of warmth to the two.

"Don't." Min's heart and mind stopped abruptly, the single word suddenly crushing down on her world as her worries and anxiety intensified, her mind processing the word as many of her fears began to surface to her expression.

_Oh no, no no no…please Caius, I knew that you may not feel the same about me but please, I don't want this or any of that crap from the past. _

Min remembered when she had first met Caius, a person of importance had visited her household one day to meet her father and it was said that he would bring his child to meet and play with for the duration of the casual meeting. That someone was Caius and his father, a then council member who had moved up in the world to become a politician leaving his son to carry out the title in his stead, something that did not sit well with the council member as he did argue a little with his father about it before his father voiced out that he had skills he wished he had, and it was suitable for the council.

* * *

Flashback, 20 years ago

"Now, now Caius…don't be shy just say hello now." Min simply tilted her head her hair falling to one side as she eyeballed the timid looking boy hiding behind the pant leg of his father, the older man just sighed in mock defeat while her father laughed merrily at the display.

"Ah, Kain…your son is definitely getting the shyness from your side of the family!" Her father just gripped his stomach his hand clenched the white short-sleeved shirt while he brought two fingers to push up his glasses, a smile on his face at his own friend's expense as Kain just conceded to the statement a sheepish smile accompanying his hand scratching the back of his head, the two adults ignoring their children for a while. Min in the meantime was more curious, her hazel eyes continued to watch the shy boy as he stuck his head out slightly showing more of his ebony black hair as he moved further out to peek at the girl in front of him. Caius was amazed at the sight, the girl in front of him was dressed in a nice white dress and a strawhat lazily tilted to the side while she wore ankle height shoes, the young child found her somewhat enchanting before his father looked down upon him.

"Well well, what are you staring at son? Isn't she an angel?" He turned to look at his father's cerulean eyes full of energy and warmth, genuine care flowing from every word as he nodded uncertainly.

"Um, yea…she is." Min suddenly felt a little flushed, her hand instinctively going to tilt her hat down her head to cover her face while her father laughed aloud again, Min could promise herself that he was hoping his friend would say those words and that annoyed her slightly.

"Oh dear, the prince has found his princess?" He winked with a grin as Kain laughed along with his old friend, the expense of the two children standing there in remote silence a look of embarrassment on their faces.

15 years ago

"Hey, catch me if you are able to!" Min just laughed hard as she sped up, running past the now shocked pre-teen her elbow stretched out in front of Caius' face as he realized what she was going to do, a yelp escaping his mouth as his lips parted to let out his shock.

"AAAHHH-MMPH!" Caius closed his eyes expecting to fall down on the ground, the few seconds of nothing told him otherwise as another voice pierced his blackened vision.

"Kyaaahhh, Caius get your mouth off me!"

"Oh shi-I mean, sorry! I'm so sorry I kissed you!" Caius yelled aloud, his embarrassment and panic muddled his mind as he jumped to the worst conclusion of his life, a thought coming to him as he slowly opened his eyes.

_Oh man, I'm gonna die! I'm so gonna die!_ Caius just opened his eyes fully, only to be stunned when he saw Min's face not below him at all his mind suddenly going to a blank as he felt something in his mouth, fleshy but it wasn't a pair of lips and instead-

"I SAID REMOVE YOUR FRIGGING MOUTH FROM MY ARM, YOU FRIGGING CABBAGE!" Caius didn't have the time to react before a fist found his cheek, the force of the blow caving his soft cheek flesh into the space of his skull Caius feeling nothing but pain and his teeth removing itself from the assaulted arm before his face skidded on the dirty ground, while Min busied herself with tending to her arm looking at the bite mark with disdain muttering to herself. Caius only saw stars as he tried to look at Min who was sniffing and shivering in the distance while cradling her arm, looking at the bruise that formed on it a tinge of blue forming beneath the skin.

"God, you bite my arm Caius you idiot!" Min yelled loudly at Caius without looking back, her last words ending in a hiss much to Caius' own hurt expression as he scrambled to his feet, moving towards the girl as she tensed up before the familiar scent of dirt and wildflower calmed her alertness and she relaxed, allowing Caius to bring his hand to bristle against her bruise Min suddenly feeling hot at the unknown touch as she felt her pain subside much to the boy's relief.

"Oh good, it's not as serious as I thought. You should be fine to-Min?" Caius was suddenly pulled into an embrace by the young girl who was shivering, her face buried into his shoulder as he found no strength to move away from her arms. Caius didn't struggle as he tried to say something to get Min to release her hold on him but few words could be stammered out.

"M-Min, I d-don't t-think-"

"Shh, everything is okay Caius…I know you were frightened for me when you saw me get hurt but I'm fine." Min spoke tenderly, Caius just couldn't move as he nodded into her shoulder feeling all of his words disappear into the afternoon breeze.

10 years ago

"Caius! Are you ready?" A more grown up Min spoke cheerily to her childhood friend who was adjusting the collar of his white trench coat, looking himself over in the mirror almost unable to recognize any trace of the kid he used to be. His features had hardened, a scar or two from bully fights and the back of his hair had a tiny ponytail with a simple band to keep it in place while he played with the grey streaks amongst his ebony black hair, fighting the urge to yell out 'I'm ridiculous' again for the fourth time tonight as he moved outside of his room towards the sound of his friend's voice heading to his kitchen. It's been a decade since he moved away from his father to take a bit of a break, he had already finished his studies to become a historian working at the famed Records Library a prestige his father was proud that he chose such a path, but Caius pushed his thoughts back into his head as he moved into the living room ready to ask Min for her opinion. The graduation party was going to start in a few hours and being forced to dress formally didn't really sit well with Caius, who normally was bound to break protocols as a social norm until he had a talking down from Min about the issue.

"Hey Min I was wondering how you thought I would…look…" Caius walked into the room, stopping abruptly in mid-sentence when his eyes fell on his friend who stood in the middle of the room dressed in a azure dress which hugged her body nicely allowing her shapely figure to show, her dress only covering her womanly assets leaving nothing to imagination as Caius felt his face burn up as he turn around as suddenly as he entered the room, not noticing that Min had blushed heavily too.

"Uh, wow…I mean, you are just…looking incredible." He muttered while putting a hand to himself, his back still turned from his childhood friend as thoughts ran through his head some of which were too embarrassing to even think about. Min felt the same as well, her mind wandering into more than innocent thoughts before both of them shook themselves out of their own worlds, Min just putting on a plastic smile.

"Well then, shall we go?"

2 years ago

"Father, I can't just accept this position out of nowhere, it's suicidal to especially since-"

"I know that well son, and I know that no one loves me on the council. Despite my many contributions to this whole meteor issue since your childhood the bunch of snobbish nobles are more concentrated on worrying more about their households and possessions than survival." Kain sighed in defeat, the two were in his personal study in the mansion all the servants were dismissed for the day leaving them privacy to themselves and others, the older of the two pressing his head into his palms in a stressful manner worrying his son who stood at the big window not showing any indication of his emotions, but Kain knew his mannerisms well enough to anticipate what he would say as Caius shrugged.

"So I guess me and many others will replace these people?" Kain nodded, his hand skimming over the formal letter sitting on his desk with the seal of a steel cross indicating the importance of the letter, the father sighing deeply as he tried to think of some reassurance for his son while he continued to talk keeping his tone firm.

"Yes, the election will be pushed towards the end of this week which is about…three days from now. I understand if this is too much for you, I am using my resources to help you after all and that won't sit well with the noble candidates that are running against me for the seat." Kain spoke truthfully, to be fair he cared very much for his own son and knew that despite some personal lacking in his lifestyle Caius knew when and how to go about a situation with temperance unlike what he seen from others, a charisma of youth and the hidden perceptive traits and wisdom of a seasoned councilor…but yet the job was demanding in itself and Kain knew just how deep the description of the job could tear apart a life, his eyes falling on a particular picture on the desk to the edge of the table as he stretched an aged hand out to retrieve it, a sigh of melancholy hitting his brain as he brought the simple metallic frame up to the window blocking the rays of sunlight that blinded the room in bright white.

"Your mother was someone who loved commitment and strength. I just wished that one day she could have looked upon the two of us and smile, knowing that her husband and child were getting along with each other." Kain allowed a laugh to be let out in the room, Caius still eyeballed the outside of the mansion without any change in his body posture while Kain looked at the back of his son noting the brown shorts and black t-shirt which was a trademark clothing line for Caius since his later education years, the old man continuing as he admired the photograph with swelling joy. The picture held three people, a small little boy of three in a white tunic and pants with a belt filled with small pockets girded his tunic to his pants while Kain stood behind his son looking away from the camera and instead turning his head to the left laying a kiss on the forehead of a young woman about his age at the time of the photo, a teal dye streak nestled comfortably at her ear visible to the camera while she closed her eyes in happiness her smile giving the older man a boost from his daily routine.

"Don't worry about it, like I said I haven't done anything or said anything to anyone about this sudden change and if you are willing, I can just give the green light for it and besides…" Kain leaned closer towards the table, his hands leaving the frame and lowered it unto the table. "I hear Min's family has nominated her to sit on the council as the next major member."

* * *

Present day

"Don't, Min." Caius' words continued to drive Min's thoughts into some despair as the memories and Caius' conversations finished playing in her head, her red hair covering her eyes as she tried to look away from her obvious crush in shame before two strong hands took the sides of her face bringing her eyes up to stare into Caius' orbs, her shyness and fears melting away but she shook her head slightly at Caius a small smile coming to her face as tears threatened to escape her eyelids while she tightened her grip on his bare wrist, the council member taken aback by her sudden action.

"Please don't torture me like this Caius. We may have said our pieces long ago but…I still can't continue to do this to me anymore, I waited so long for this but with the whole disaster I have to say this again to make sure."

"Min please, I don't want to do this right now we need rest for tomorrow more than ever-" Min cut him off mid-sentence with her small tender hands gripping his collar and with a determined look that he never saw from her before, Min leaned in quickly when she saw Caius about to move his face away from her his eyes panicking before her mouth pressed against Caius, her eyes staring deeply into Caius' own shocked ones as he stood his ground unable to find the strength to move away or push her off him. Caius slowly felt his own defenses fade away, his mind already shutting down from the sudden kiss before Min pulled away with a sad frown her eyes searching Caius' own confused eyes for an objection or an answer, the councilman put in a spot as he scratched the back of his head with his fingers digging into the skin of his scalp.

"Min, I…"

"Please Caius, these last few years will be our last and I can't wait or suffer in silence after so long without an answer from your own lips." Min interjected as she gripped the councilman's hands in her fragile pale ones, her eyes pleadingly staring at him trying to get Caius to face her with her eyes. Caius merely froze momentarily but he soon recovered his emotions and eyed carefully into Min's own determined eyes, his mind reeling from the kiss and the unwanted confession blaring in his head over and over as he clutched his heart with a free hand carrying Min's own along with it, the two shivered slightly from the unknown touch as Caius closed his eyes. It was true that when he had met her the first time on that day he felt as if he had seen an angel, and though he never saw her any more than the best friend and support she had ever been it was during his advanced education studies that he began to question himself, he spent hours daily thinking about what Min thought of him and whether she was single thoughts that plagued his mind whenever he had free time.

He wished he had seen the signs beforehand, but when it came to romance and actually asking a girl out he had no experience in that despite his average looks and his father's reputation already giving a horrible judgmental mindset from the school committee who saw him as a rich kid, not taking his studies seriously and rather spend time blowing money off multiple girlfriends and showing off his wealth. It was tough for him to carve out a separate reputation that was not falling into the stereotype they grouped him in, but having Min who was from a family who had her father actually take a female wife from the slave race after a chance encounter in the outskirts of the city made herself a target by various boys who all wanted a piece of the 'slave lover trash' as they so eloquently put it, Caius had lost count of all the amount of boys he put in the hospital himself defending his friend from such narrow-minded views but his efforts were in vain when the teachers tried to pin the assault on Min for starting the fight, if it wasn't for his father's timely intervention…

Caius had felt that maybe Min belonged to him, since the time that he defended her from bullies and potential rape attempts throughout their mature study lives Min found him as someone she could rely on and trust more than anyone else. He remembered how she turned down men who tried to approach her but for differing means, money and status of her parents who were still elevated to a high position despite much opposition from a majority of the public and only because her father owned one of the major suppliers of resources like gold and steel to the government that they overlooked his case, a rarity of mercy shown out of political gains and favors no doubt. But he had dismissed the idea that she was his, many years ago he had told himself and her that he would love to remain as friends and a brother-sister relationship, but now…now those old feelings returned stronger than ever.

_Caius come on, Min just practically confessed to you! You should take it, show her what it means to have you!_

_But…what if it isn't-_

_Shut up about your moaning man! You're confident, you can say it to her…make her understand that your feelings have been there!_

"Min…"

"Caius it's the time when being unsure isn't going to satisfy my answer. I need to hear this, at least one more time from you…" Min spoke timidly, her earlier confidence slowly beginning to fade as she felt her already red cheeks growing redder with anticipation, Caius almost unsure to respond before the words escaped from his mouth as if on instinct.

"Min, I feel-"

Boom!

The moment suddenly broke away as a sudden chain of explosions in the distance rocked the metropolis lighting the already artificially-lit sky in fire as Min gave a shout of shock, her body flinging itself over Caius protectively as he was pushed to the side with Min lying on top of his body, shocking the young man who was already distracted by the explosion before he glanced over to his right seeing a nearby piece of debris the size of a car smash itself right into the building behind them, the councilman immediately grabbed Min and brought them both to their feet Caius almost tipping to his side from the shockwave as his legs continued to wobble uncontrollably looking over at Min who was eyeing the explosion with a stunned look her mouth slightly agape at the destruction while the nearby city lights suddenly died plunging the center of the city into darkness leaving the surrounding districts still alight, her hands instinctively clenching at her sides as the wind howled behind her back a flutter of her white robe blew her hair to cover her eyes.

"Juno…why?" Caius stopped abruptly in mid-thought, his eyes opening wide as he heard her whisper across the wind the councilman moving towards Min and with both hands forcibly turned her to face his serious expression, Caius feeling his lips curl in a furious manner as his professional side took over gripping Min's shoulders tightly making her shiver under his scrutinizing gaze.

"What has Juno done?"

Prologue: The End of My Time

Sequence 1 complete

Sequence 2 on hold

A/N: So yea I know that Caius is the matching name of the warrior who fights Lightning in 13.2 but I will clarify it that this person is not the same one, I will need time to re-read the lore to find something so here's their profiles for my two OCs

Name: Caius

Age: 25

Bio: A person with issues regarding prejudice and other forms of injustice due to mistreatment of his childhood friend, he is the source of many complaints and prejudices himself due to his father's reputation of ambition. He is personally troubled by the fact he lost his mother and doesn't talk about it, also his relationship with his father is noted by some to be very professional rather than a genuine relationship of father-son. He also has trouble concentrating sometimes and is one to be perceptive but is also slightly naïve in terms of the world.

Name: 'Min', real name is not yet known

Age: 23

Bio: For reasons unknown, her name is wiped away from the hospital records whether this is purposeful or not the matter was not pursued by her parents and was dropped. Born to a high standing member of influence and a woman from the slave race, she is the target of stigma and fear from others that maybe the slave race was growing too independent and having minds of their own. It was due to Caius' father that she and her mother were not cast out of the city, and it made her father bitter towards the nobility and the public about judging who he picked as his wife. Her mother is caring, her immunity to the Treasures of Eden further bringing problems about the slave race…and with tensions running high with the slave revolt years ago, Min being on the council served as protection of her mother as well as herself.


	2. It all Falls Down

Author's Notes: This is the second part to the story, I am sure you will enjoy it guys. Update: I had to revise and rethink over the chapter as I found it too clogged and many things made zero sense, so I hope this would be better than the last.

Disclaimer: Because I usually forget to add it in the first chapter, I would like to say…ahem, I do not own the following and I thank the following makers of these characters and universes as well as wish them a merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Assassin's Creed

Final Fantasy the Series

The Rise

Sequence 2: The End of My Time Part 2

* * *

With Juno, minutes before the explosion

Juno smiled as she signaled two guards to her side, the men nodding in silent agreement as they made their way to the main entrance of the science division building, the woman turned to her escort with a look that did not go unpassed by either man as the gate security guard made his way down the steps of the large building behind him, a structure of metal and glass rising only 15 stories high into the air a mere dwarf compared to the council chambers which had 25, the highest building the First had built to date in terms of architectural wonder though the science division was of simpler design. The whitewashed walls and metal supports webbed the building's floors together, like a net sheltering fish it acted as a security measure as much as an architectural design with the spaces between nets and the metal beams connected to a shield generator located underneath the building in one of its many underground labs in which many were lost when the slaves began their war of conquest, the First had no choice but to abandon those labs of precious information relating to the solar flare.

Which was why Juno felt that despite efforts from the other distant vaults, the work was left undone not just because of the war but also the fact that no assault team had even reached any of the lost labs to retrieve any archived data, a waste of precious data that could have saved them from the solar flare and now Juno felt that they were paying the price instead of the government who damned the future of this race who only number thousands.

They had to die, no question about it. There will not be mercy nor compromise, the council had confirmed it again and again with that boy Caius…a naïve little child who knew nothing of the world nor its demands for sacrifices, that thinking had many killed or in his father's case moved up to senator to avoid any influence in the council who owned a majority of power in the senate and had simply in their narrow minds rid themselves of a thorn. But not the whole root.

"Ah Juno, glad you could come." The guard's smile was sickening to her as she felt anger at his optimism. Only a fool would be so happy and feel free when he detaches himself from the realities of this world, she should change that.

"Does it look like I had a choice, guardsman?" Juno arched an eyebrow, hiding away her own thoughts behind a frown as the guard scratched the back of his head nodding sheepishly. The two escorts kept silent throughout the brief exchange, their bodies tense and stiffened further as if waiting for something.

"Uh…no, ma'am I wasn't suggesting anything. I'll just let you in now."

"That would be in your best interest yes." Juno simply replied as she gave a finger gesture to the guard who slid his card onto the door, too focused on the door as the two men approached his back. With the flick of a wrist, one of the men strode up to the guard who turned around just as the door opened up.

"There you go ma'am-hey wait, what are you-URK!" Juno simply watched with amusement as she let out a sadistic grin, the guard's eyes bulging out of their sockets as he tried to register the short sword embedded in his chest the blade jutting out of his back staining the dull metal armor of his killer who looked unsympathetic, drawing out the blade by violently cutting upwards severing the guard from his stomach up to his shoulder the sword cleaving through flesh and bone like paper as the body splatted onto the ground, the second man turning around to signal a nearby APC which sat at the street sidewalk just outside the steps. On cue, the door to the back lowered as a group of similarly armored men rushed into the street an officer directing them to space out around the entrance of the building as Juno gave a wave of her hand curling her fingers inward as the officer nodded, his hand waving at two men who held a black rectangular case the two men stumbling slightly as they laid it out onto the floor. The officer then moved towards the lock, the men stepping aside as the commander drew a key and drove it into the lock hearing a satisfied click before he lifted the cover looking at the item with satisfaction, digging his hands into the case to bring up the item for the world to see.

It was a staff, its height extending just above the man's head gleaming dull bright golden, the pole was wrapped with the coil of a serpent's body snaking its way up to the bright golden cross attached to the tip while a sharp spear tip resided on the other side, acting as the only weapon feature of the staff. Bowing towards Juno as the officer extending out his hands with the staff in front of her, Juno smiled serenely as she gripped the staff in her hands eyeing the design with a poetic gaze.

"A serpent is it? You know it was the work of a 'serpent' that Adam and Eve were able to escape Eden and cause trouble for your people, they are to blame as equally as the system that chained you." Juno commented as she looked over the design with intrigue as the officer stood at attention quietly, the men flinching slightly at her mention of Adam and Eve while some showed a bit more emotion with gnashed teeth and hisses. Juno turned towards the building, her eyes tracing the strong net-shield that guarded the place focusing on the entrance once more where she eyed the twin cameras staring at her and the armored warriors before she twirled the staff in the air, the armored fighters retreating from the entry point as she noticed some shadows within the entryway took up positions near the doors as she smirked lifting her head to the sky.

"My followers, here…IS WHERE IT ALL ENDS!" The woman yelled at the top of her lungs, bringing the tip of the staff to the ground in a huge 'clang' resounding through the concrete as a huge burst of raw energy focused in a beam onto the entryway. The explosion that followed was devastating as the building began to crumble, the force of impact sending multiple chunks of broken concrete flying aimlessly without a guide spreading through the nearby traffic as cars were smashed by the projectiles and buildings crumbled nearby, the shield net managed to absorb its quota of energy before the light overwhelmed the building defenses, shrouding Juno and her men in the dazzling light and fire that raged around them. The smoke of dust and concrete swirled around Juno's staff as she thumped it again dispelling the clouds, the men surrounding her looked on in wonder at the impact of the blast.

The street was mangled with the bodies of vehicles and light posts littering the sidewalk behind them, the APC had vanished when the shockwave sent it flying in the distance while glass rained down unto the men who moved away from the windows of nearby buildings with scorch marks. The front of the science division was not so lucky, being the point of impact for the energy the front was littered with concrete pieces and buried furniture with the metallic net crumbling into black dust from exposure and absorbing almost all the energy dispersed, a gaping hole of concrete and fallen pillars was what was left of the once beautiful building as Juno moved inside as she approached a set of blast doors still standing at the end of the ruin, a ghost of a smile dancing on her face.

"Come, we move on to the next step."

* * *

With Caius and Min

"What, did Juno just do?" Min felt Caius' grip tighten like a serpent around her shoulders, her shock still stopping her from forming any words as she blinked at the councilman who was glaring at her with a questioning yet reserved gaze as her shoulders sagged under the pressure of his hands.

"I-I don't understand…" Caius shook her lightly, his eyes wide with terror as he held back whatever negative feelings he held deep inside as he spoke to her as calmly as he could.

"Juno planned something and it's swallowing the city whole! I need your cooperation desperately!" He pleaded solemnly, his mind refusing to believe that Min…his Min would know something about this, but his instinct instantly told him from the way she clasped her hands and wrung her wrists that he should loosen any hopes.

"J-Juno said this was supposed to be quiet." Min timidly protested a hiss of frustration from Caius made her flinch as he turned to look back upon the city, his eyes focusing on the destroyed section of the city district where he could make it out as the science division's headquarters, disbelief in his eyes as he looked angrily at his childhood friend.

"So all of what you said…was that supposed to distract me from this plan?" Min suddenly snapped free of her timid pose, her face distraught with confusion and apprehension at Caius' own blackened expression as his eyes turned to a smoldering glare that threatened to silence her, but Min stood her own ground as she firmly locked eyes with him.

"Caius, whatever I did say was true. You have to believe my words, I do care for you and we may have said our pieces…but what I'm doing right now," Min stated as she walked over to the fence, her hands curling over the metal rail as she looked out to the burning city, a fierce expression hardening at the sight. "What I am doing right now is something that can help our race as a whole."

"You're not her." Caius coldly stated, his own eyes burning bright with the orange light of the fires reflecting on his orbs as he took a step back from her, his head shaking in denial.

"Why would I not be?" She asked almost innocently, almost.

"Well for one, the city is burning and two there isn't much left of us and having a plan that includes genocide is something that greatly concerns me, and thirdly…is the fact that I can't rely on you to solve this threat you so voluntarily agree with and did not even tell me what Juno wanted. So I will ask you once again, what did Juno want with you? Why is she asking you to do this with her?" Caius spoke venomously as his questions were tossed at Min who looked down, his own trust already all but dissolved in that instant the moment Min had opened her mouth to admit her part, the red haired woman shook her head in disagreement as she pointed to the destroyed district her eyes filled with sadness and pleading at Caius to understand.

"Please Caius you have to understand…this is for the future of our government-" Min didn't finish as Caius raised his own voice pouring out his blazing anger against the woman, his fist clenched and pointed at her accusingly as he narrowed his eyes.

"What government? What future? We are all going to be killed by a solar fucking flare unless the council supports my decision to call back the slave race and try to negotiate a treaty to lend some nearby cave systems for us to ride out the storm! That is MY future for this race I wish to pave, and Juno? What kind of madness are you playing at, Min this isn't some game of thrones and not some gamble…it is a deathwish you just casted with this!" Caius indicated to the chaotic metropolis as sirens could be heard from far away and the sky flooded with skycars all escaping the fiery torrent below, Caius stepped a few feet away from Min as she recovered from his words, each one nailing into her heart before she moved closer to Caius her eyes nearly watering with each word.

"Please Caius, those men on the council are too divided. They cannot accomplish anything without proper guidance or the right people to be elected and steer the people to progress, and this is the only method in which they will listen…in which they will all listen." Min twiddled her thumbs in nervousness, her nerves already almost unable to handle the stress of breaking this news to Caius. "Caius…what happened back then wasn't fake, it wasn't false when I admitted I-" She didn't manage to defend herself as Caius put his hand up, a glare warning her to keep her mouth shut as he addressed her coldly all trace of earlier warmth or even those years of care and concern he had in his tone vanished. Now he looked like he had never knew her as he backed away, his back facing the nearest walkway to the station as he shook his head in refusal adding to Min's own pain as she used a finger to wipe a tear from her eye.

"Save it, I can't believe you would sell out freedom of your race to justify an excuse to obtain control." Caius spat, his eyes blazing with anger as his mind burst into thought various memories of the times they spent together and not a single hint was there. No betrayal, Min was so innocent and

"IT WAS FOR MY OWN PEOPLE'S SAKE! I had enough of the purebloods picking on my kind, did you know since I became a council member people from the same blood as I have been coming to my office?"

"I talked with Juno about control, it's dangerous to play gods and kings!" Caius retorted roughly, his fists clenched as he looked at Min's back his eyes falling to the ground shortly after. "Min I don't care what brought this along, but you have to understand that we just being there for them is the only support we can provide-"

"Well it isn't enough is it Caius! We've been spending so much time in our own projects to prevent genocide that we overlook the other small things plaguing our streets, the half-bloods who are still in the capital are being discriminated against, being called weak, to be spat and trampled upon! My father was going to be arrested for treason anyways by the same people who reject our ideals!" Min screamed, her red hair covering her right eye as she clutched the side of her head with one hand while the other hung limply at her side as she clenched her teeth, Caius stopping in mid-step as he looked at his childhood friend with a shocked expression as he tried to process what he just heard, disbelief filled his eyes.

"What?" Min nodded in confirmation, her mind pushing back what little restraint she had left in her as she screamed loudly at Caius in reply, tears streaking down her face.

"Yes, Caius…they weren't going to sit there and take the insult your father threw in their face. It was meant to be a quiet operation, simply get in and extract my father and mother while I was out at a meeting…or so I heard. But then Juno's men managed to get them out of the apartment before then and the news was not released to the public or anyone else except the board members of the council themselves." Caius now turned from surprised to completely confused and stunned, his mind churning at the sudden news. He didn't recall any of it showing on the news networks nor had any of his father's contacts or his father spoke anything about it, the latter disappearing on a political visit elsewhere while his contacts only reported the news of the city to him when they could, a disadvantage that Caius held when he overtook the position. Back when he was campaigning for the position he had overlooked such a team as he wanted to play fair, even though he knew his father was behind the scenes making sure his contacts updated every political move in the book and his own experience to make things easy picking for Caius to nestle into his seat, he remembered the rage he held against his father for it and when confronted he never looked him in the eye but dismissed him as naïve, and even scolded him about honor.

"_Honor, son? Is that what this whole argument is about, just supposedly honorable men vying for the position of councilman? Ha! Only the fool who believes that a game of Man will ever be fair and honorable, listen and stop being a man of such…disgusting traits and grow up!"_

"Impossible. Kain my father ensured that your father would be cleared of such treasonous lies against him. The council would never dare touch a man protected by a senator!" Min shot back a glare as she mockingly laughed at the council member, her eyes narrowed sharply at Caius her frown increasing.

"Really, then tell me where was your father Kain when my father was being interrogated by the council agents. Where was your father when he was being forced to watch my mother be beaten in front of his eyes, the men disgracing her by calling her an unworthy slave?" Caius began to clench his own jaw, even he had his limits tested by her accusations against his own blood.

"Kain is not God, he can't always show up and protect your family all the time." He growled out the words, anger mincing his defensive posture of his crossed arms.

"Then what, Caius what else can the people do to listen to my own people's plight! They are being mistreated and being used as scapegoats when Adam and Eve were never from our own group!"

"Because that's what normal behavior is, they will always suspect the obvious origins of the culprit and pin the blame all on them but even then you can do the same with the kind of control Juno is suggesting to me back at the apartment!" Caius replied with equal fervor, his stomach burning suddenly as he brought a hand to his side applying pressure to quell the pain.

"And I bet your father would just sit back there and argue that fairness in life is akin to that of a politicians' game of half-truths and sometimes lies. He was an asshole Caius, you knew that much when you confronted him about the issue of honor and giving the humans free will from your race's machinations!" Min shot back, taking the councilman by surprise as he shifted his feet kicking a lone stone across the ground watching it skip a few feet away.

Caius recalled the stinging feeling he had from that confrontation as he kicked open the doors to his father's study a dark look crossing his face, hate…the only feeling that coursed through him as he thought about his father even saying something like that. But after he had cooled down and settled into his office, it took him months of meetings and many debates with the members for him to actually understand what his father was trying to tell him, a warning about the members that served longer than Kain ever did during his brief period and it was through being vetoed and rejected proposals for expansion that woke Caius up from his naïve dream such men and women could steer the country right, and for a time in his early term as Council member did he fall into the same thinking as Juno did…maybe he wasn't able to lead properly if he allowed the council to continue with its members in place. He also thought that maybe elected men and women who truly cared for the people could be found and replace them, a group who dedicated themselves to fully steering the country toward progress.

A feeling he knew lay deep within Min's mind and soul, her life of being isolated and prejudiced by other 'pureblood' citizens who couldn't stand the thought of living together with their very own creations much less so with the ones who were born into and grudgingly accepted into the society as half-breeds, the purebloods had a firm belief that since they were the people who created them and had been the reason to their existence, so was born the consequences of such inherited narrow-minded thinking. The hate and anger against the system who would authorize such underhand and disregard success to the men and women who worked for them, egos that towered as high as the skyscrapers built in only their name but not theirs…it sickened and festered, Caius knew the eventual drawback when you snap from such strains especially since Adam and Eve escaped the city of Eden to free their enslaved brethren.

"Min why did you have to do this, you could have told me instead of leaving me in ignorance…you could have told me yourself what was about to happen and maybe, just maybe I could have gotten you out of the city and away from this!"

"Because it would upset you badly, and you were already stacked with council members and most of the public giving you the same antagonizing attitude, they were throwing away your peace proposal and wouldn't want to change their views." Min argued with a defeated sigh, the weariness of the topic was getting to her nerves as she brought a hand to trace her cheek while Caius turned towards his door, his head hung.

"You didn't understand Caius. Juno was right when she said you were living a good life, a life of the 'purebloods'." Min vehemently shot back, Caius' own expression narrowing to an angered one as he clenched his fists resisting the urge boiling deep within him as he questioned her incredulously.

"How can you say that, Min?" Min just gave a laugh at his own response, her eyes closed in disbelief as she covered her mouth from slight amusement.

"Oh is that right, Caius? You may have protected me, we may have lived like kings and queens back in our homes but YOU were never hunted down by mobs outside school, you were not faced with glares and whispers of 'whore' and 'devilborn' from the natives of this city and certainly you never had people try to assault you in the streets where you know no one would listen to your cries! You sat in your mansion sipping on wine while my family lived luxuriously but had the whole race turning on MY back!" Min accused, moving towards Caius as she jabbed a finger into his chest driving the stunned man back his feet nearly tripping at the stairs of the walkway leading to the subway station while her dark eyes burned into his bright ones, a genuine concern for his friend now turned drastic as Caius faced her with a grim determination in his tone.

"I cannot weep and mourn for what has not been, nor would waste away those moments wishing what could have been if I had known about all you were facing Min. Please you have to understand, look at it from my perspective! I can't sit there and just wait for someone to do something so deadly, would it even help the position of the human race? No! It would only serve to intensify the fighting between our two factions and damage more relations knowing that a half-breed managed to help one of our own begin an uprising! Fears would elevate and what you will get in the end is only chaos, not order!" Caius' words tugged at Min's own heart as she felt herself once again being drawn to that very confidence and bravery, her mind however desperately tried to shove it away as she tried to focus back on her mission before she looked solemnly into Caius' face her free hand reaching into the back of her robe.

"I admire your spirit, and it's your confidence that attracted me to you in the first place Caius…so it pains me a lot to even do what Juno says. The First were asking for a fight long before we came into the picture, they already saw us as their packmules." She said, distracting the council member who was trying to come to terms that his own childhood friend had been allying with a traitor his desperation to stop her had left him open, a worried tone finding his voice as he spoke nervously his hands holding her shoulders in place to her surprise before it vanished in an instant to be replaced by an angered glare. "Release me Caius."

"No! You aren't Juno, you do not desire control nor are you the type to be one! Please Min, don't do this for your sake and your parents PLEASE!" He pleaded, only to fall on deaf ears as Min suddenly moved a step away from his hands shaking off his gentle hold on her shoulders.

"I'm truly sorry, Caius but this is goodbye." As she finished her farewell, Caius didn't see the hand that brought a golden light in front of him as the councilman found himself bound by an invisible force, his hands locking itself by force as he struggled frantically shaking his head in denial at the woman's actions as he felt his knees sink to the floor slowly on their own will, Min simply eyeing him with her teary eyes as she brought out a dagger from beneath her robe while focusing the bright golden orb on Caius' paralyzed body, bringing the sharp object to Caius' neck an apologetic look on her face.

"No, Min PLEASE DON'T!" Caius yelled as he continued to pull and tug against the unknown force holding his body in a net of golden light before a painful feeling shot through his gut, his eyes widened as he found himself forced to look down upon his chest staring blankly at the dagger which embedded itself into his upper torso, Min letting out a sharp hiss of agony before she withdrew the dagger and with a cry of fear and sadness she plunged the dagger into his stomach. Then his side, and then she stabbed his upper chest again tears streaming down her cheeks as she did so taking the dagger and with a final thrust, Caius knew darkness as his words gurgled in his bloody throat feeling a sense of release as he fell to the solid concrete ground blood seeping from his throat to taint the ground.

Min simply watched Caius's eyes glaze over as she kept the Apple inside her robe, the dagger slipping from her hand and clattered unto the floor right next to the councilman, blood dripping from the tip of the dagger and sliding unto the ground as she looked at Caius' body. Kneeling beside the bleeding man, she felt a pang of guilt hit her like a train when she plunged the weapon in but she had no choice…Caius would have been led on and Juno would utilize the plan, that was the discussion she had with the woman concerning her childhood friend.

_Min I don't really care if you love him, or you had history…he is a liability despite his efforts, the council has seen to that and if you try to bring him along it will cause trouble for himself and his father when they find out. Sorry, but you know that those of the pureblood are never trustworthy._

Min remembered how many days she did not talk to Caius about anything, she was deep in thought about how to even tell Caius that she had allied with a splinter group bent on breaking from the system that held her people in chains. A great Exodus as Juno so prophetically put the statement for the half-bloods who suffered more than she ever did, Min figured that was the basis for a society away from there even when her instincts knew it would be temporary. Seeing her friend sleep soundly now, made her at peace in a way that Caius would be out of the way and hopefully maybe he wouldn't see the end of this plan…for better or worse. She leaned over Caius' still body before she laid a soft kiss on his forehead, wiping the locks of black aside as she stood up whispering to him as she moved away from him.

"Caius, I'm sorry."

* * *

Council Headquarters

The alarm continued to blare and scream loudly, the council members muttering to each other in hushed whispers and worried tones as another patrol of five armed warriors moved past them their eyes and heads on a swivel for any sudden attacks as the members moved into the small boardroom, the bare silver plated room was tight and space was limited with a glass panel shielding them from the outside world as each member pushed their way into the room, a few of them only stopping to grumble about the emergency room's lack of space and decoration much to many of the other council's disapproval at the dire situation. The room only had a silver rectangle room, unlike the round table they were used to back in the main meeting hall where their privacy was undisturbed, and instead of throne-like chairs were replaced by stiff metal chairs that still had their fixed back but the simple appeal of the room was not compromised by its purpose.

"Councilman Lector, we are ready to proceed with the emergency lockdown of the headquarters please ask your fellow members to take a seat." The captain of the guard spoke to an elderly man dressed in white robes, a balding head with only a hairline covering a half-circle above the ear stood before the captain his white eyes carrying a sense of experience unlike many of the more…fiery members as he nodded solemnly, his face twisted in a worried frown as he leaned in speaking in a hushed tone while he eyed the members with silent disapproval at them not taking the attack seriously, his sharp ears picking up words about other issues unrelated to the attack and to his utter disgust domestic affairs.

"Captain, any news about our two missing council members?"

"None, Councilman. We've tried calling Councilman Caius' number at his house and earpiece but no response has been heard from either one, we also asked for Councilwoman Min's whereabouts with her parents but both have not heard from her since afternoon when she called to say she was making her way to Caius' home with Head Scientist Juno." Lector perked his ears at that, Caius wasn't the type to invite someone else over to his home other than Min or so he heard and to make things more suspicious was that the person in question was Juno herself, a woman with a more questionable and shady background than her colleagues.

"Is it possible, Councilman, that what Senator Kain told us are…"

"Captain, now isn't the time to actually skip to conclusions based on the words of a slave sent by the senator." Lector harshly rebuked the captain, the latter realizing he had stepped out of his boundaries instantly retreated from pursuing the matter as he gave a nod of his helmet, the councilman waving off the gesture of forgiveness.

"I'm sorry Councilman, I did not mean to intrude on the matter-"

"It's nothing Captain, but now that you did mention it I have been receiving rumors and reports about strange activities from Juno's division. Perhaps Senator Kain has indeed stumbled onto sensitive matters of another nature that were not known to us, and tried to warn us…however to no avail." Lector sighed in defeat, his shoulders sagging as exhaustion seeped into his mind. Things were indeed becoming hectic and more dangerous than initially thought, first Juno's visit to Caius and now both council members have disappeared without a trace leaving the rest vulnerable to a potential assault on the city's second most powerful infrastructure, a dangerous move by the attackers but an effective one if Juno is indeed involved in this.

"Captain focus on preparing the defense of the council while I speak with the others. I am counting on you to make sure we're safe." The captain nodded, spinning on his armored heel and moving towards the rows of computers that made up the room next to the meeting room, technicians and soldiers alike swarming over the communications and various security protocols of the building as they pointed at screens and camera feeds filled the entirety of the multitude of screens that donned the main room, a few soldiers moving to the entrance doors on either side to start their emergency patrols. Satisfied with the order, Lector now turned back to the room where his fellow members sat at their seats impatiently waiting for updates as the screen in the room brightened up with the news, the elder praying to whatever god that existed in the universe for the two council members a silent gaze penetrated the room as he walked towards the glass door.

"May God help us all."

* * *

With Juno

All has come full circle, and things came to be as expected for the head scientist as she eyed the computer panel noting the fluctuations in the readings, a look of satisfaction on her face as she turned to the locked room behind her as fists pounded onto the soundproof glass, Juno's patience wore thin as she balled her fists and with all the energy she could muster shouted at the glass room.

"SHUT UP!"

Silence filled the quiet lab as the hands stopped their pounding, probably realizing it was of no use trying to break out of the glass as two armed men guarding the sealed doors then turned to regard two people, a man and woman who were glaring at Juno with sharp glares both dressed in white robes while wearing unique headdresses, the armed escort guarding Juno warningly brought their arms to bear on the two shielded behind the bulletproof glass while the head scientist chuckled at the duo's position.

"So what now, Minerva? Going to cry about how you got outsmarted by a woman who was below your intellectual superiority?" Juno taunted the woman in the sealed room, the newly named Minerva said nothing opting instead to silently glare at her oppressor with venom while the man beside her spoke with a deadly edge to his tone, his expression still calm.

"Juno, what is the meaning of all this nonsense? We've done nothing to you, yet you insist on trapping us here while you are planning whatever it is behind our backs. I insist you explain yourself here."

"Oh Jupiter I'm not playing around here. I just wish to overthrow this wretched system once and for all." Minerva snorted as she turned her head to the side, disgust filling her throat while Jupiter said nothing his calm façade still in place as Juno moved to the computer screen, tapping in a few buttons to bring up an image to the large screen at the end of the room showing a large machine shaped like a miniature pyramid as Juno continued to press a few buttons and stepped back the two armed man escort kept their gazes on the two scientists guns trained on the glass as a loud hiss echoed through the room, before a panel in the middle of the room behind the control panel gave way allowing a small thin hexagonal podium to appear towering over the sealed glass room as a small spiral of steps began to rise up from the surface of the podium jutting out in sequence leading to the top, where Juno eyed her prize with a glimmer in her eye as she addressed her two colleagues her back turned from the podium.

"After so many years of torment and mistakes created by us, the progenitors of humans we have neglected order and a destiny to be greater than what we could ever be but then we decided to let our government stagnate, they chose to allow Adam and Eve to escape our grasp believing they would not be a threat until the rebellion of slaves. They also stopped asking us for advice on more progress in technology, believing them to be at the peak of their age and should not expand further than what was already fruitful to their eyes, letting us slacken and become weak while we ignored the various signs leading to the meteor. We had made so many mistakes that we could have prevented, and so it came down to this…my own solution to solve our weak government and allow us to save our race from extinction." Juno gestured to the podium where a tiny silver pyramid with lines of golden computer data all over its surface sat, the two scientists having a different expression on their faces with Minerva widened her eyes slightly at the unknown piece of technology sitting on the podium whereas Jupiter closed his eyes in small understanding of something before Jupiter spoke up, his voice booming through the room.

"I assume that this would be a piece of technology that acts as a transportation device?" Juno nodded, her head tilted to the podium as one of the armed men nodded making his way towards the pyramid while she focused on her colleagues again a determined tone as she strode toward the glass facing her co-workers in the eye.

"This would help us to travel anywhere in the world, where it leads I have not inputted a code yet but soon I will once I convince the public to dismantle their oppressive council and then I can decide where the coordinates on earth would be and convince those willing to follow me…or stay and die from the meteors with their council. An easy choice really."

"I see, you prey on our race's own self-preservation to gain followers? What kind of purpose other than getting the government to heel before the option that could save thousands, this plan is nothing short of flawed." Jupiter reasoned, his eyes firmly boring into Juno's own for answers searching her features for any other ulterior motive, considering that this was Juno. In the past when the council called for the two of them to work with Juno who was called a prodigy and genius in her university in studies relating to technology and engineering, Jupiter wasn't comfortable with another person joining him and Minerva as they were already at the top of the technology ladder as well as the man's avoidance of mass contact allowed Minerva to be the spokesperson for the group. That and when Jupiter was first introduced to Juno as their newest addition, he felt an uneasy aura around the woman screaming danger to his mind which led him to avoid her as much as possible, as well as confide to Minerva that something was off about Juno…like she was a woman possessed, her determination went further than that of a enthusiasm or passion for one's job and achievements but it was bordering on a fanatical turn, one that Jupiter never approved of due to its consequences in the long-run.

"It doesn't matter what my purpose is. I wish to keep our race safe, and nothing else short of what I can do…that's all there is to it." Juno shrugged off the questions, Jupiter's own eyes narrowing showing his displeasure at her enigmatic answer before a thudding of boots echoed through the room as the soldier made his way to Juno, the silver pyramid in hand as he handed it to Juno who took it with a nod bringing the artifact up to Jupiter and Minerva's eyes to see her excitement about to pour out of her mouth before she took a deep breath, restraining herself as she turned towards the exit artifact in hand addressing the two men as she exited the room.

"Don't kill them, keep them alive. They are useful to the New World Order if they decide it." Juno ordered firmly as she left, wandering the hallway leading out of the science division HQ passing by her loyal soldiers who were busy at various offices in the distance, Juno stepping over the bodies of various staff who refused to join up with her as she eyed several glass windows to see several of her followers at the computers wiping away data of the previous solutions and destroying what other useless plans they had concocted for the council to see, it was all useless…as long as this artifact was here, the calculations would be perfect to teleport a district's worth of people to another place of the world with the supplies of food to survive while they rebuild away from the meteor. Juno stepped out into the night sky, her eye catching sight of a nearby train heading towards the council chambers as she smirked, signaling to her escort of fifteen men to surround her as a captain made his way to her in the middle of the formation.

"Miss Juno, the transport is ready to take off for the council chambers. Also we have an updated report from Councilman Min, she has completed her mission just as you expected her to…Councilman Caius has been murdered." Juno paused in her stride, her aged eyes fell to the artifact as she took in this new information a ghost of a smile on her lips. Things were indeed going as planned, but not everything has come around full circle yet…she has a few loose ends to make sure are tightened for the noose to completely tighten around the government, and her cautious nature made her come up with more contingencies if the plan was to fail quickly which she did believe would happen even with all these circumstances going her way.

"Captain, are the rioters ready?"

"Yes, Miss Juno. As we speak, they are rallying at various chokepoints where the military would take to get to the main government square. We have also armed the rioters with anti-vehicle and firearms to combat the armed forces until you have accomplished your main objective, we have also sent an assault team on the train in which Councilman Min has taken to ensure perfect infiltration." The captain bowed slightly, the scientist acknowledging the report as she waved the man away who proceeded back into the science facility to handle the cleanup as she turned to her escort and gave her order.

"Round the men up, we head to the square and wait for the infiltration team to complete their jobs. Soon we will topple our oppressors and install a new orderly government." The man began to cheer as Juno made her way into one of the sky-APCs, her gaze never leaving the artifact as she continued to stroke it tenderly.

"Soon, it will all come crashing down."

* * *

With the Infiltration Team

Government Square, Nightfall Train

Nestled in the back of the train, a goggled pair of eyes fell on the Council member Min who was sitting silently watching the porthole window at the door while she gripped the Apple tightly to herself as she saw the goggled eyes look away from her stern gaze, a gloved hand reaching into the back of his head to tap on his earpiece as he eyed six similarly dressed men in black dulled armor plating without any helmets but visors covering their eyes, each of them signaling their presence to the leader as he heard a high pitched click from the other end.

"This is Ghost, Councilman Min is on the train. I repeat Councilman Min has boarded the train, she looks surprisingly calm for someone who betrayed her own."

"Copy that, Ghost we will inform Juno of our progress and status of our agent. So how's she looking?"

"Not good, honestly…" The leader, Ghost sighed underneath his balaclava while he eyed the train carriage again now seeing Min just sitting in her seat, her nails digging into the skin of her palm as she recounted what she had done."If I had anything to say about this, it would be messed up to the core. Juno must have some real beef against this guy if she's willing to do what she did to Councilman Min, spirits rest his soul." The man finished grimly as the frequency crackled again, his trained eye spying the view from outside the rail looking over the city below as he watched the source of the fire coming into view.

"Aye, can't believe Juno would be able to push someone to the brink like that. She's really one cold-hearted bitch eh?"

"Tell me about it, I'm just waiting for this mission to go over smoothly and that the Councilman just does as she was threatened to do. Still, I cannot argue that Juno does make a convincing argument in terms of this government being corrupt to the core." Ghost commented as he decided to refrain from spying on the woman any longer, leaving the woman to her personal grief…if she could still remember what she'd done to her own friend. The black ops leader never loved brainwashing of any kind, whether for a good cause or any other purpose at all, it went against his moral compass…but Juno that woman was a different entity altogether and from his previous encounter when she explained the plan, she was extremely determined for this to succeed. Blackmailing the councilwoman into helping them was a bonus crucial point to achieve and getting rid of Caius meant all of her restraints were free, in Juno's words Min would be resigned to doing what she wanted.

"Sir, we're approaching the building ETA ten minutes." One of the men spoke up, his finger tapping his earpiece as the train began to speed up moving towards the government square, Ghost taking the time to look over the explosion site that hovered over them before the scene disappeared from the window turning to look at the men.

"All right, you guys know the plan. We get in there, wipe every security detail and take out the cameras one at a time no questions asked." The team of six nodded, their hands clicking their assault rifles to safety mode in preparation as the leader gave a nod of acknowledgement of his own, loading his own rifle with the magazine and pressed his finger on a tab at the side of his assault rifle only taking his eyes off the tab when he saw the words 'safety engaged' light up before he sheathed his rifle along his back, the leader sitting down on the metal floor of the cargo carriage as the team waited anxiously for the train to stop.

Meanwhile Min was sitting in her seat, her memories flooding her mind and assaulting her with images that she immediately put out of her head. Caius would not interfere with what she had to do, and by god she hoped deep in her own heart that he would soon understand her own reasons for doing so. At that moment Min turned her head away, aware that the goggled eyes from the cargo carriage were eyeing her up again instead looking towards the night sky, noticing that the stars had all but disappeared from the dark canvas alongside the moon. An ill-omen, from her studies in astrology...silently she clapped her hands in prayer, her eyes keeping vigil over the Apple glowing dimly in her white robe.

_"Caius, I hope to see you again if I succeed."_

* * *

With Caius

He dreamed, floating in the darkness of his very own mind letting the wave take him to rest. Caius kept his eyes closed, for some reason when he would try to open them a sultry voice would always coax him back into sleeping…for some unknown reason he felt like he had to get up, like he had to do something but it would be lost to him whenever he thought about it. He twitched his fingers, trying to lift himself up from his bed of darkness but it was in vain as he felt the presence come to him once more, the familiar words ringing in his head as his movements slowed to a grinding halt.

_Caius it is time to just sleep, soon you will wake up. I will make sure of it, and by then everything will be alright._

But then he felt that he should refuse, this rest…this relaxation felt so wrong like he was committing a crime if he continued this way letting the voice do its work. Following his instinct, he felt his mind slightly awaken as sudden jolts of memories came to his mind Caius nearly stumbling as he concentrated on his very own voice screaming out in his head.

"_What, did Juno just do?"_

"_No! You aren't Juno, you do not desire control nor are you the type to be one! Please Min, don't do this for your sake and your parents PLEASE!"_

"_I'm truly sorry, Caius but this is goodbye."_

"_No, Min PLEASE DON'T!"_

He remembered it all, the sensations of the dagger pressing into his throat and skin as well as the burning pain in his side as he tried to make the pain subside. But that wasn't it, the glass that he drank was left on the table…next to Min…

Damn it all, she didn't just…?

"I need to wake up, right now! Please, whatever kind of illusion you are…I need to get out of here! I can't stay here!" Caius pleaded before a light illuminated his face, the darkness being pierced open by the wound of light.

Caius' room

"MINNN!" Caius screamed out as his body flung itself upright, his mind in shambles as he recalled her standing over him with her dagger in his throat. Caius suddenly halted his thoughts when he remembered the final vision of him being stabbed in the throat, his hand quickly traced a line over the supposed hole where the weapon entered him shock filling him when he realized the wound was closed…like it had never happened at all. Hitting upon this revelation, Caius slapped his head feeling like a fool to fall for such a cheap parlor trick…to say he deserved it kinda felt fitting.

"Juno…only she could make the Apple turn on its creators." Caius muttered to himself as he smoothed his ragged hair sending tuffs of ebony flying around with dust particles being launched to float in the air, Caius picking up the familiar scent of blood as he moved the sheets away from his body casting a sight of bandages wrapped around both his thighs with bloodied spots. Caius shifted his weight a little only to feel a sharp pain in his nerves before he retracted, looking down at the bandages with apprehension.

"Shit, Min…you really thought of everything." Caius spoke with praise and irritation at her work, his mind still a bit groggy to even start thinking of a plan as he continued to move towards the edge of the bed trying to ignore the pain. It didn't really help his situation as he soon lost his balance trying to steady himself to roll down without much injury only to have his hands slip and send him flying face-first into the ground, his legs twisted around each other adding more pain to his flaring injuries.

"F-no, I won't be swearing…never again!" Caius bitterly spat a wad of saliva onto the ground, lifting himself to sit up as he awkwardly twisted his body sideways feeling the pressure going to his wounds before he gave in, the rest of his limbs below tumbling to the floor with a loud thud Caius suppressing the urge to scream, his hands fumbling as he dragged himself to his feet breathing heavily as the strain of his injured legs began to fade slightly.

"Min, you're going to answer a lot for this."

* * *

Sequence 2: The End of My Time Part 2

Sequence 3 on hold


	3. Plans, Elsewhere

A/N: Third chapter! Wooohhh, all aboard the Cole Train for some 'cole' times!

Well I had to overlook this piece of work because the previous chapter was a fail, and so now I try my best to present this story in a more…controlled style as before hopefully it doesn't come off as OP.

But seriously, I am still quite lost as to how I should go about doing this.

Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own the following franchises and once again I thank them for a job well done.

Assassin's Creed by Ubisoft

Final Fantasy-Square Enix I think

But seriously, Enix…you took Tomb Raider and f**ked up the tombs. I'm still a little upset about the puzzle thing.

* * *

Sequence 3: A Time to Act

Council Chambers secret room

"This is outrageous!" A fist slammed down hard on the table before the source retracted his hand quickly, cupping the fist like a baby as he looked down at his fist a second later, as another voice from the metal table spoke from her seat.

"This was something we all knew would happen, Councilor Hermes. It seems that our capitol city Olympus is being compromised, and by one of our top scientists no less." The man snorted at the woman, his ice-blue eyes turning towards Lector who held his hands up in self-defense as the councilor began to ask him more questions, his anger still in check as Lector kept his face stoic. He had only began to explain the situation when the group suddenly burst into a small uproar from the more rowdy councilors, Hermes in particular always made everyone in the room feel their words would be lost on him and when such a situation disagrees with his own opinions, well…

"We are being betrayed, brothers and sisters! Lector, you have been supporting those half-breeds alongside Councilman Caius for petitions and other freedoms for them and I am quite confident this should have woken you up to the facts!" Hermes argued as Lector rubbed his forehead with his thumb and forefinger, the man's insistence was maddening for the old seasoned veteran as the woman from before spoke up, her arms folded across her ample chest as she narrowed her black orbs at the councilman's outburst. She blew out a breath, her action making Hermes turn towards her with a glare at her disrespectful huff while she didn't react to his intimidating expression.

"Is there something you wish to say, Artemis?" The young woman nodded, lifting a bang of black hair from covering her eyes as she tucked a few strands behind her earlobe. Artemis was the wisest so far of the council, her age of 25 also stunning many veterans who felt both intimidated and relieved at such a natural affinity for politics. The shoulder-length haired woman looked serene, her eyes could be calm and turn into a tempest of annoyance but no hints of hate radiated whenever she argued her points fairly in the council, and it was this trait that made people both have high hopes she could be the best councilwoman to sit on the council as well as a deadly diplomat of sharp words. Lector had to actually let out a quiet breath of relief at her intervention as Artemis spoke as calmly as she had in the chambers.

"Hermes, we have all known for some time that Juno was a possible traitor. We just had no evidence and no witnesses of her actually conducting ops or rallies against the council and the senate, as well as her talent for engineering technology was unrivaled for her generation besides Minerva and Jupiter. She was, if above all things, a necessary evil we had to accept into our ranks." Hermes simply snorted at the woman's explanation, his head cocked to Lector who simply shrugged at the young man.

"Yeah sure, we let a potential traitor lie around in the labs while we all watch her sip on the good life and plotting our demise. Like that is a likely story from you, Artemis."

"This isn't some tale, we had outside sources who confirmed in every way during the past 3 days that Juno was making some big moves in the city," Artemis stared harder at Hermes with her arms still crossed, watching the council member flinch lightly under her stare. "And that those movements included firearms and shipments that were intentionally left for our spies to see."

"And what, pray tell, can you even show to prove that such shipments exists in the first place? We have checked with the companies and security, they had not reported a single misplaced or suspicious cargo that landed in Olympus before." Artemis gave a nod, she did attend the reports about the investigation involving the companies but of course unlike Hermes who expected immediate results and trusted the men to do their job, Artemis noticed there was more to the simple routine report. Letting go of one of her hands, she reached into her plain white buttoned pants digging into her pocket before drawing out a tiny disc and tossed it unto the center of the table, the council merely gave speculative looks and mutters of wonder at the memory disc sitting in front of them as Hermes raised an eyebrow, Artemis allowing herself a smile.

"This very memory disc actually contains the memory of one of the dock workers who was friends with our last member Kain. It actually has the worker overhearing some interesting information regarding a couple of 'ghost' shipments from months back." She gestured to the memory disc, Lector moving from his seat to take a closer look at the Memory Key eyeing it carefully as Hermes crossed his own arms leaning further back into his seat.

"Ha, Kain…he was a pain in the ass. Like father, like son the two can't just ignore everyone else's problems and just spy on our departments like rats!"

"Enough Hermes, I think your mouth has spewed more vomit than the usual quota." Lector chided the man, smirking as he watched Hermes clench his jaw in disbelief at the older man's retort unable to come up with a reply as Lector placed the dull metal unto a podium in the middle of the table, the disc coming into place with a clink as the room went dark. Suddenly rays of bright golden light filled the room as each man and woman felt their blood boil with the familiar feeling of being spirited away, as their eyes closed in unison before the memory played.

* * *

3 days ago, Shipping docks

"This is such hard work." The harbormaster complained to a nearby worker as Isley worked away at his own stack of crates, sorting through the boxes of food from the border colonies sent to the capitol. Isley wiped the sweat starting to accumulate onto the sticky surface of his forehead, exhaustion wrecked his near feeble body before he put his back to one of the crates deciding to rest a while from the sorting. As he did so, he continued to listen in on the nearby worker and the harbormaster speaking behind the stacks of wooden boxes.

"No kidding, you're the one with the office job sir while I'm just a simple worker." Isley had to laugh, that was a good retort towards the harbormaster. The man was a bit of a slave-driver, the worker recalling just how many times that he had yelled and screamed at them to continue working past their lunch and personal breaks between jobs, to Isley it was a surprise that such a crazed superior was not fired from his job yet.

"Oh yes, but soon I will be out of the business from the next job that I have for you all and then you can have your new harbormaster." Isley suddenly perked up at that his ears now pressed to the hole in the tower of boxes listening on the conversation with newfound energy, this was something he wasn't expecting to hear out of the harbormaster before! The worker also seemed excited, but for a different reason as he spoke in a low tone.

"So that means the delivery has been made?"

"Yes my brother, we will soon have all that we need." The harbormaster spoke, his tone of voice suddenly taking on a new controlled tone almost sounding monotonous, Isley feeling a sense of curiosity at the sudden change of atmosphere as he kept still continuing to listen in.

"Is that so? That's good, think Councilman Hermes would even notice? He's quite the ruthless man with that reputation behind his name, once I heard this story that he didn't-"

"Enough, brother…we can trade stories back at the workplace when we are alone. And do not worry about the issue of being discovered, Councilman Hermes is a fool to ignore any business relating to his station. In fact, I hear he hands them all over to his secretary to handle some of the more important business and also that he does more than ask his secretary to help him out." The harbormaster laughed as the worker joined in, piquing Isley's suspicions as he heard nothing else and soon he turned back to working, stacking a crate as he watched the harbormaster walking past him out the corner of his eye while he worked seemingly oblivious to the exchange as the man made his way towards the office, leaving Isley to think about the whole event before he dismissed it.

* * *

Present day

"Well that explains a lot about that stick up your ass Hermes." The councilman frowned as the younger members sniggered at the implication stated by the harbormaster as Hermes felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment and hate at the audacious statement. How dare someone accuse him of such baseless assumptions, he found his secretary capable and reliable to handle most of his work, so they had a stable working relationship and the fact that this joke about his reputation was grating his already strained nerves caused him to look away from the table of councilors who were smirking at him while the older members just kept their poker faces on.

"Whatever! I don't care what they think about me or my reputation, I just want to know whether this worker's own account is true or not." Artemis seemed to just shift in slight irritation the bristling of her robe did not escape Lector's own experienced eyes, the man held up his hand to calm the councilor once again the earlier conversation still leaving Lector a little bitter as Artemis gestured once again to the memory key sitting on the table.

"You know as well as I do councilor that such memory keys can distinguish the truth from the lie, we in fact are no different from our human resources that we created despite the fact we aren't DNA or blood brothers and sisters. This worker's memory was checked twice and it was sound and calm about the memory."

"And where is this…Isley now?" Artemis now gave a grim look as the elder councilors all looked to each other with understanding as the young woman spoke up, a trace of sadness in her voice.

"He was found executed in his own home, bullet to the head by a sniper who was apprehended but he managed to kill himself with poison hidden on him." Hermes, Lector and the rest kept silent now at the new fact as silence took the room. After a few moments, Lector turned to eye the rest of the council as he decided it was time to bring back the issue that all of the councilors have been so adamant about avoiding since his previous skirmish with Hermes, he noticed that the elders had all but shivered at the mention of the humans as well as Artemis and a few of the younger members did give uncomfortable looks, Lector knew the feeling well enough as he cleared his throat.

"Now that we know of Juno's own plans for the capitol, which are still unknown with pieces of it being put together in the main room beside us…I think it's time we addressed one more issue." Seeing the members start to shift and some tapping fingers onto the table, Lector sighed as he knew he was going to be in for a long night.

"I want to talk about the decision a few decades ago about the humans."

* * *

Min

Min waited, her mind wandering a little as she eyed the Apple in her robes her eyes occasionally flickering to see the golden light bathe her body in warmth before the light disappeared altogether, leaving her wanting for the warmth of the Eden piece as the cold wind set in again through the few open windows of the tram, the council member just wrapping the white robe tightly around herself as she adjusted the sash that held her outer robe to her body tying it back securely to cover her clothes and shield it from the cold. Turning to the cargo carriage of the tram she noted no presence of the goggled eyed soldier hiding behind the porthole window which made her relax her stiffened muscles, giving her room to think about what she was about to do next as she fingered the short sword still attached to her hip in its sheath. Min took a glance around the carriage, noting the metal panels that act as isolation for each row of seats while poles jutted out from the floor to the ceiling acting as a grip for the standing passengers who chose the option, but Caius' neighborhood was the closest thing to isolation as it could get with only about 10 houses and the neighbors there knew one another well, nothing could really get under their noses without someone there knowing about it. That and the fact that Min had met some of these 'neighbors' and found out that some were more than just your average happy waving, flower watering folk…a wife even admitted she had done assassination jobs in her past while she threw a knife to kill a rat that tried to sneak away with a piece of food.

"_Some of us were recruited by Kain back in the glory days, Min. Without Caius' father who discovered our talents and our suffering did he ignite something very few of us could imagine…the determination and happiness of having a father figure that we could all look up to and advise us, we were damn well determined to do him proud."_

Min had no idea if she should be assured or not, but the contingency injuries she inflicted on Caius was more than enough to stop him from even coming after her. He was a good runner, and it didn't take a genius to know where she was going to go next when he awoke in his room…the council member had to suppress the urge to give away her sadness, thoughts of her father and mother already appearing in her head before the image of Juno came to her mind smirking down at her. Min felt useless for the first time, Juno had managed to force her into a corner that she could not run from and made her into an asset for the plan, she even recalled the day she even came to threaten her with it.

* * *

2 weeks before incursion

"You want me to do what?"

"Exactly as I said, you are to join me in my plans for incursions against this corrupt government." Juno spoke as if to a child, sitting at Min's own private office desk with her hands overlapping each other on the surface of the wooden desk, the only kind that Min actually ordered for herself instead of the boring metallic simplistic design of the standard procedure. It earned some flak from the other members who kept on and on about her not giving off a sense of being 'humble' in her profession, and those protestors had more decorations and paintings than she put up in her own office. Min leaned back on her white leather chair, the backrest automatically shifting gears to lower her body stopping when her head was about to eye the tip of the ceiling but had Juno's head in view, the councilwoman eyeing the white shawl that was covering the back of Juno's head in thought.

"And why should I join you in this act of…treason, was it called that by your own?" Min simply spoke with a bored tone, adding a subtle threat as her finger hung around the mini button underneath her armrest while watching Juno continue to smile at her.

"If you are planning to call in the security, it won't work. A pureblood's word against a half-breed, it must be so frustrating that the council would ignore such accusations that you try to bring up against a head scientist." Min now felt her cheeks flash red with anger as she released her finger from the button, her free hand clenching into a fist as she lost her calm nerve with this person she never met before calmly talking to her about her heritage. Gritting her teeth, she hissed out her next words at the head scientist.

"How did you know about that?"

"So you're willing to negotiate with me? Excellent." Juno spoke with her smile still intact, but with a hint of hidden malice in her voice as she continued casually leaning back in her chair. "I know all about you, Councilor Min. I know that your father loved a slave girl from one of his company visits and after a long time of love and mistrust from both sides of their families did they finally get permission to marry each other and make it official. I also know that you have a good standing relationship with Councilor Caius and his father, both of whom are obstacles to my goals. Should I also go into the fact that you hold feelings for Councilman Caius as well?" Min did not falter with each fact being revealed to her as she simply let out a hot breath, suppressing most of her anger from boiling over and assaulting the insufferable woman as she brought a hand over her eyes.

"What do you want, head scientist? If it's bribery you're trying to get…" Juno shook her head at the woman's accusation dismissing it with a wave of her pale hand.

"Nothing like that, in fact my purpose can be interpreted as merciful or malicious depending on your own answer. You see, right now under your nose the council's agents are swarming your home to extract your parents." Min lost some of her nerve, her hand slapping down on the table to silence the woman as she glared at Juno's stoic face which seemed to keep her smile together, Min's anger rose as her hand retracted to her chest.

"You're lying."

"There is no mistake in my network, but yours is that of the council's. Or did you really think that the humans would be given a second chance at life alongside us?" Juno's smile widened further watching Min shake in fury, her eyes narrowing as she moved from her seat and with a sudden burst of strength grabbed the woman by the collar and slammed her against the wall beside them, Min bringing her face closely to Juno's with her eyes blazing red.

"Don't you dare touch my family, head scientist…call your goons off." Juno had to raise an eyebrow at that declaration as she winced, her back aching from the impact as she looked at Min who gripped her collar tighter around her neck. She had to shift her head to the side just to get some air flowing through her lungs to talk properly to the hot-headed redhead, her smile threatening to falter with quivering lips as she felt the brief refreshing air get sucked out of her with another forceful arm thrusting into her windpipe.

"It isn't my goons doing the work, Min…I am planning to rescue your family, not capture them like the council agents reaching your parents' doorstep. They are still at home, correct?"

"You can lie to my face all you want, Juno…I won't hesitate to kill you now and spare me a city wide incursion." Juno sighed overdramatically with a flick of her hand nonchalantly waving in the air while Min held her ground, focused deeply on Juno's own smiling face as she tightened her grip earning a cough from the woman.

"Like how you did with the previous Minister of War?" Min suddenly halted in her action, the statement sending alarms ringing as Juno smirked now pressing on the advantage as she tried to wiggle away from Min's pin her hands uselessly grabbing the younger woman's more refined arms, her eyes slightly widened at the muscle hidden beneath the councilwoman's twig-like arms as she spoke her eyes darting away from Min's contemplative gaze. "I know all about your work, how you managed to sneak into his apartment without a single casualty and killed him in his sleep with poison concealed in the form of his alarm clock which he would always hit the button with a powerful slap of his palm, allowing your airborne poison to infect him due to close proximity and the excellent cover-up due to his habit of sleeping in. Am I doing well so far?" Juno questioned Min seeing her face freeze up at each fact but would recover in a millisecond as a sharp object suddenly prodded Juno's side cutting her smug smile away as she looked fearfully at Min. The council member said only nothing nor gave her any expression as a dangerous presence emanated from the young woman, Juno showing panic as she tried to wiggle free again only to be pressed hard against the wall again with Min just staring blankly at her with a look ordering her to shut up, the scientist grunting as the sharp pain intensified slowly while she eyed Min's furious gaze silencing her arrogant taunts as the sharp object continued to press itself breaking the skin.

"It's very nice that someone can tell me in perfect detail how I did my job, but it doesn't help a case of asking somebody for help." The council woman purred, all traces of warmth and the mask of a hot-headed woman collapsed and fell away, replaced by a cold and calculative stare that Juno could not cease looking away from as a shiver shot up her spine as Min's dark brown eyes transited to that of blood-red irises glaring at her like she was weighing Juno's life in her hands. For a long time Juno had been a confident person, she was cocky to a fault that many of her co-workers would not like hanging around her for such an attitude of looking down on others, and that was not completely false: Juno loved holding all the cards in her hands, she adored the fact she could make many others squirm and seethe at her genius intellect much like how she would occasionally taunt Minerva just for the hell of it.

To say that Juno was arrogant was an understatement to anyone that would use that inadequate term to describe her. Juno liked to be called a superior person, a person that due to her own gift of intelligence no one could comprehend nor understand and the fact was that she hated half-breeds like Min. In fact for her plan she had not wanted to actually confront Min or even much less talk to her, but since she would not gather support from the half-breeds into her plan for the government things will be complicated. Juno seethed as she tried to struggle again with futile force, Min continuing to hold the woman hostage while Juno eyed desperately at the surveillance cameras to even pick up any sign of disturbance and send the place into lockdown as the sharp tip of a blade began to descend onto her bare skin exposed by the earlier cut that gave a red line under the torn fabric as Min used her pining arm to pressure the woman's windpipe in response activating Juno's natural gag reflex causing her to choke and sputter while Min's face continued to shield her from the cameras.

"They may look like they're working but the fact is that we are at a blind spot in the room, one wrong move from any of us and the whole place gets lockdown. You will also have to face the judgment of the council altogether and I on the other hand, well…I can ensure I am protected with your threats fired at me."

"You wouldn't dare, you can't defy me when I ask for help!" Juno fired back only for Min to grasp her throat, lifting her up in the air like a toy while the cameras continued to move around as protocol dictated leaving Juno at the mercy of her attacker as the scientist now got a clearer look below only to see no sign of the blade ever being there, Min leaving her other hand raised but no movement occurred while Min saw Juno's darting eyes lingering a second longer at the outside before she calmly spoke.

"The council chambers is empty for the day, you came at the expected time…it really is your first time in the chambers isn't it?" She questioned as Juno gasped out her next words at the stoic councilwoman with a hint of fear.

"W-What are you?"

"The one thing you hated the most Juno, a person who is your better and a half-breed to really hit the nail home." Min spoke with nonchalance and a shrug as her hand squeezed causing Juno began to cough, her vision was starting to blur as the lights in the office began to slowly shine brighter than usual as Min's face was completely blurred, the room beginning to spin as Juno unconsciously began to count the seconds left before she really fell into a coma her struggle beginning to fall apart before she sputtered out a few words that had Min's attention.

"Min…if you truly want your family to be unharmed, I suggest you-*hack*put me*hack* down." She spoke meekly as her eyes began to roll in the back of her head, darkness taking her as Min released her watching her crumple to the ground unconscious, the council member simply shrugged as she knelt down beside the knocked out woman and grabbed a communications device hidden beneath Juno's robe and turned it on, hearing a garbled noise on the other end as a voice spoke up suddenly. Min narrowed her eyes as she focused, the low pitch was male and from the slight raspy tone and constant clearing of his throat he was thirty or so, but the voice also held professionalism with experience…Min sighed, the odds are not really in her favor this time.

"Juno, ma'am is that you? We've taken the captives as per orders, how's your end?" The voice radioed over, Min paused for one second before she answered carefully and calmly as she could suppressing any aggressive intent in her tone, eyeing the head scientist's head still lolling slightly to her right as she heard the man panic.

"Not even close to cutting me a deal."

"Shit! What have you done with our Mistress!" The voice demanded sternly as Min simply clicked her tongue in mocking at the follower of Juno, making the man hiss out another string of venomous words before Min silenced him with her sentence sending as much killer intent through the device as silence occupied the room for a few moments before the man spoke over to Min.

"I'll kill them if I have to."

"Really now, any professional would have killed them but they are my parents and I am here to make a deal with you." The man seemed to take a deep breath over the static, Min noting his tone to hold a sign of relief and restraint…telling her that the deal was going to happen either way, just that Juno decided to get sneaky by not giving her the full story. She looked at Juno's crumpled body with a slight hiss of annoyance, if she had not already taken her parents she would have killed her instantly…now she had to settle things the nice way, for now.

"I'm listening, but try anything…"

"Don't threaten me unless you are going to go along with your threats…which you obviously are not going to go through with." When she heard no reply, she spoke again with a firm voice.

"Let me hear my parents before my decision." She spoke quietly before the shuffling of feet and then a frantic voice snapped her back from her thoughts, placing the device to her mouth in anxiety as her mother's voice sounded over the device panicked and frantic as she heard her father cry out in the background angrily at his kidnappers before a thump was heard, Min feeling her rage about to overwhelm her right then.

"Dear! Dear is that you?!"

"Mom! What's happening to Dad?" She spoke as another thud was heard, her father still angrily talking to some of his captors but the background noise made it difficult for her to even discern what they were talking about but the tone already sounded bad. Her mother had been crying, she could tell from the gasps and deep breaths that the event happened too quickly for her to process. Min wasn't surprised, she had been there once.

"They took us, the Council agents...they said we should be somewhere safe. Then...the blood and gunfire, it just-"

"Don't worry Mother, I will get you both out of their hands. I however need to deal with Juno in order to secure your safety after." Min explained as best she could, looking down at Juno with contempt as she stamped on the woman's stomach hearing a groan from the scientist as she spoke into the device, mustering as much confidence as she could as she spoke soothingly to her mother.

"I promise, when this is dealt with I will find you."

* * *

Present Day

She did get a bit of flak despite the whole incident in her office being written off as an argument gone off the top, with Juno fainting from the sheer pressure…a small fact Min cheekily added while said woman was fuming in the corner in front of Head Councilman Lector, who then accepted her apology and sent the two on their way. Min could still remember that day was the day she met Minerva who had a smirk on seeing the ego-maniac take a hit to her pride, and her first invitation to a lunch other than Caius who she always ate with everyday at work. There Minerva told her stories of Juno flaunting her intellect since academy years and assignments, stories told to Minerva from working with many of the new bloods who associated once with Juno…heck Min had not known that Juno could cause a periodic change in partners after every assignment, it was ridiculous!

"This totally sucks balls right now." Min sighed as her parents came into view inside her mind, their smiles lifting her downed spirits by just a little before her thoughts wandered to Caius again, for the umpteenth time since her getting on the allotted train where the assault team would come to ground. She gritted her teeth, Caius was going to be fine no matter what concerns that plagued her about leaving him wounded…besides, she had to focus on Juno and what she wants to do. Min felt conflicted about what she did, accepting the offer that Juno presented for her parents to live while assisting in a coup was straightforward or so she had thought when she told the scientist's henchmen to back off and drag her back to her home, with a tag that she would do it…but Caius, she clawed her head sharply with her slightly untrimmed fingernails feeling the tips bite into her skin sending chaffs of skin layers floating in front of her face. Caius was a good man, a suitable man…but she couldn't put him through all this, he wasn't experienced enough and hasn't seen firsthand what other darkness the world held here and with such a naïve attitude for peace between his race and the humans he would not survive this night. This all leads to her, fighting the war that Caius could not and doing the things his mindset would not think to do…he was her light when she believed he had nothing, a person who saw a limited measure of goodness in the world while she saw little of it.

And for that she was grateful.

She wished sometimes she wasn't a half-blood, to ease off the responsibilities of being the first hybrid councilor and the desperate cries of her people. If she had not been born to her mother and father but of the nobility, would things continue as they were with someone else doing the fighting for them instead? Or would she have fallen prey to the lies the society began to promote about humans being tools, and nothing more? Min pushed it away, such thoughts were weaknesses during a mission and when she succeeded…maybe Caius would understand and something more might happen between them. She didn't think far as she heard the train coming to a stop, her head twisted back to face the huge double doors which led to the council chambers as she whispered a prayer.

"Caius you better stay down for good, I'm going to finish this."

* * *

Universe Switch

_Before the formation of civilization on the planet up in the sky, legends spoke of a time when the first signatures of gods came to what was known as Gran Pulse in forms of human shapes. These 'gods' discovered the land to be hostile and bare, no signs of any potential for life…then came the great god whose name was not known to many, but it was through this mythical being that life began to sprout over Pulse._

_A time which the records forgot mostly amongst the blood of the wars and the eventual event that would reshape the world of Pulse and generations to come, the forgotten era…_

_Welcome to the story that the legends forgot._

"Emperor, let me explain-"

"No is no, Caius! To even come up with such an experiment…the consequences that it will cause is devastating!" The afternoon sky filled the gazebo that sat amongst a small field of grass blades and several wildflowers of white and orange clumping together like birds of a feather, the hot sun scorching the roofs of the gazebo and the terrace glass panels that lined above the metal supports, the inside of the building having square shapes of sunlight radiating down to brighten the darkened hallways. The glass barrier covering the terrace did not exactly help any of the two men standing in the shade of the small shelter to be at ease, the conversation was turning for the worst.

"But sir, if we can just investigate this carefully I might be able to find something valuable to our survival! How can you turn your back on the people this way, they want this!" The younger of the two spoke brashly at the elder who had his back turned to him, he was dressed in a simple azure robe with white pants and silver patterns of lilies covering the outline of his robe which stretched down to his knees clad in simple slip on black shoes, the young man had a lengthy fringe of purple dyed hair that covered his eyes making it impossible for anyone to see what his expression held while he wrung his wrists. The older man turned to stare back at the young scientist with a discerning expression at the man's words earning a wince from the newly name Caius, the elder was dressed in a royal purple robe with a simple reed circlet confirming his status while a necklace of a small silver wolf's head rested above the fabric as the robe parted to show off his white silk shirt buttoned with gold tipped buttons. The elder had a messier head of greying white hair that seemed to jut out in uneven places, despite the faded spaces in between his hair showing that he attempted to comb it down to no avail, a greyish beard stretched from under his nose down his chin complimenting the emperor's stormy wild untamed brown eyes…bringing nervousness to Caius who simply flinched back instinctively.

"And what would become of us then? Right now I am trying to hold the balance between us and the Vahallans while we sort out our differences. There is too much bad blood between the two sides to try and forge a proper alliance, in short working together is off the list." The old man complained before a coughing fit wrecked his frail body, forcing the man to set himself down onto a chair overlooking some of the flowers arching away from the breeze as he held a fist to his mouth feeling his throat go dry. Caius stood aside with an unreadable expression but mostly held a deep frown as the sovereign took control of his coughing and cleared his throat, his wrinkled hand reaching toward the table to grab a small glass of water sitting beside three glass bottles full of the liquid as he lifted it to his lips, gulping it slowly as he spoke to the scientist.

"Head Scientist, I respect what you wish to do to advance our combat prowess in battle but right now we are weakened and our military are only barely standing against the tide of political backlash that will result in us getting that power, we must wait!" Caius slammed his hand on the table causing the glass to shake slightly under the shock as a door clacked open across their direction and an armored warrior stepped in, the helmet obscuring any indication of his eyes or face as the soulless cross-shaped slit focused on the scientist who tensed greatly at the presence of the soldier, even more so when the guard had a hand on his sword hilt.

"My lord, is there a problem here?" The sovereign didn't reply, drinking his glass yet again downing the refreshing liquid down his parched throat before he set it down. Caius just waited, he could not argue with an officer for the emperor here or even his high connection would not save him as he brought a hand to stroke his purple fringe, playing with the tip before the emperor gave a wave of his hand.

"No, our head scientist is trying to bring his point across. Thank you for the concern, officer…go in peace and keep up the good work. I suppose the men will be training right about now back at the academy?" The officer nodded in reply, the sovereign nodded with a smile as he refilled his cup of water to drink while the scientist seemed to have relaxed a bit, letting out a quiet breath of relief. "Send them all my regards and I might arrange a day off for you."

"Yes my king, thank you." The officer bowed, making his way through the door shutting it quietly behind him leaving the two men alone in their own thoughts as the wind continued to howl across the grass and flowers, the sun beginning to be occupied by small patches of grey clouds covering some parts of the large courtyard in darkness.

"I still insist we explore this objective sir, we've seen some of the things the Vallahans can do and we need an edge over them. I am certain that if we discover it in the lost ruins far west we might get that power, and take it for ourselves. The evidence of a civilization that withstood years of battle with the Vallahans with powers beyond our dreams, it is right there! We have to act!" Caius began to argue his point, his tone was becoming a little more desperate then he liked as the sovereign soon placed his cup down on the table with an audible clack his eyes closed in silent meditation before he replied.

"Honestly, Caius why do you insist on war when it is clear that we need a lot of time to prepare? I've seen the reports from you and the council as well as the military that were in charge of the war, it all says the same thing…the Vahallans are not as weak as we think them to be, it is for show and I am tired of fighting battle after battle with a relentless enemy. I have already sent many citizens packing to several of our towns outside in hopes that the war does not come here and it is the Vahallans trying to finish us off, it is enough from me…but don't mistake that for weakness my young Caius. I will take action when the time comes and when it is the military not me, that has recovered will I then take action and hope to the gods that we survive. You're dismissed, Caius." The royal spoke with finality as he drank another cup of water, the scientist just staring blankly at the elderly man under the shade of his fringe for a few seconds with clenched fists before he spun on his heel and left, storming his way through the door and into the terrace while the emperor sighed feeling a little agitated that the conversation went downhill as the picked up another glass of water to drink.

"Caius, by the gods I hope you do not do what I suspect you of doing." He wondered aloud as the clouds began to bring in rain, his hand reaching for a small panel on the table tapping in a few buttons before the image of a woman appeared before him, dressed in a simple crimson robe with rose patterns along her chest and legs the fabric covering her feet while she wore a simple mask covering her face leaving her hair to cascade freely over the eye slits giving the emperor a shiver down his spine before he cleared his throat and spoke at the hologram.

"Etro…it seems our temporary alliance might be compromised."

Sequence 3 End: Plans, In Another Universe

Sequence 4 Pending for Access


	4. Third Actor takes Stage, Full Circle

Author's Note No.2:

I do not own the following franchizzles and it belongs to the respective companies:

ASSassin's Creed by Ubisoft

Final Fantasy by Square Enix

Time for a philosophical moment: if Final Fantasy was called 'Final Fantasy', shouldn't it instead be called 'Saga Fantasy' due to its amount of released games?

Philosophical moment end

For those of you who already guessed, yes I have Caius from .2 in here and I made him a tactician and ex-soldier but his sword skills are lacking. This is more than several hundred years or maybe more so before the events of the first game, I will be switching in the next few chapters planned and maybe we can get some action here.

Let's roll and waste no time

* * *

Sequence 4: The Fallen City, Ruin and Bright days in Bodham

To say that Caius was not thinking about the safety of his kingdom when he suggested pursuing a weapon would be the wrong way to judge the man by his actions, the scientist had served countless military operations as a fighter and an intellectual more prominently when it was clear he was suited for a lot more tactical approaches than any other method. He had been there for many of the Vahallans' assaults and the way they treated enemies and prisoners alike, rounding them all up and slitting their throats rather than take them alive…a good psychological attack to be sure but the fact was that their policy of no prisoners was typical of a barbaric race, a race that in Caius' own eyes deserved some measure of genocide in whatever form preferable. As he stormed down the terrace and out into the main entrance hall, the purple-haired man had some peace to rethink his strategy now ignoring the presence of two armed royal guard leading him out of the palace their metal plated boots clanking down the hall.

_Damn old man, he wouldn't go ahead with such a project just because of these problems that he has…everyone in the city has evacuated and the Vahallans show no signs of expanding their territory into our other cities. This is the perfect chance to pool our resources and finish them off; we could have won this war then!_ Caius clenched his tender hands gritting his teeth with more anger at the fact his own hand was not as strong as it used to be when he became a tactician staying at the emperor's own side and given less time to even practice swinging a sword made Caius' muscles degenerate from a bulkier mass to the twig-like structure which were now called his arms, hell he couldn't swing it for an hour before someone came to him for tactical advise and research meetings.

"Blasted job, sometimes I just wish someone could do a better job than mine and then he can take over my position for a change, wouldn't mind a second-rate job as a regular scientist…" Caius muttered under his breath as he gave a hasty bow to the guards in politeness before he strode out of the huge doors and down a flight of steps leading towards a large garden filled with trees and a red brick road stretching at a large fork, with various smaller alternate paths leading into differing sections of the garden with different sections of plants and trees grown for the royal family to enjoy. What he did find strange was that no matter what path he took the roads would always lead him right back towards the entrance gate. After a while he just didn't care which path he took, it was not as if it mattered when the destination was the same now and he never bothered to ask the designers why, he was busy. Grumbling, he picked a new path through the garden's assortment of trees both jungle and rainforest crowding separately in their own circles another design by the gardeners who made the patchwork forests scattered along the paths, but the flowers in between made the sight tolerable. Reaching the entrance gate sure enough, he walked over to the two familiar gate guards that stood tall at either side of the large metal doors with a smaller human-sized door at the left, Caius waving his hand reluctantly to grab their attention as the two men came to attention.

"Caius, sir. I trust that the meeting went well?" Caius had to swallow a bitter pill at that remark, dismissing the topic with a wave of his hand while he rolled his neck feeling his bones crack into place.

"Not really, I can say that the emperor is awfully self-reserved these days." The guard seemed to agree with that statement with a nod as he opened the human-sized door for the tactician enter, no comment was exchanged between them as Caius felt the rush of air hit his face as soon as he walked out of the solid metal doors, his eyes falling on the sight of a metropolis below him the man taking in the rare opportunity to even enjoy this view of the network of metal buildings stretching out in the distance like a horizon of progression and success, each building uniquely structured with arches of metal or some taking up the gothic architectural style, keeping the old ways of their society alive while others simply followed the trends. It was indeed a rare view to see both the new and old living side by side in such a strange harmony, but no doubt the royal family saw plenty of it just to remind themselves of their ancestors' power and the inheritance of that same power tells of their responsibilities.

Caius had no love for those things, power…it was a tool that was needed as necessary evil just as people found prostitution a necessary evil in their society for sick measures of enjoyment. To the tactician all that mattered now was the military value of this strange reading he found at a ruin of one of the most powerful races to date since their origin, and the Vahallans were watching it. That made things difficult already, but the decision was his and his alone to make with that call and he already chose his path. Reaching to his ear, he tapped twice on the communications device attached to his ear canal hearing the static rumble a little before it came to life, Caius giving a deep breath before he spoke one single command.

"Reckoning, we are going ahead."

* * *

Universe Switch

The fight was over quickly, the last council guardian fell to his knees powerless before a gunshot zipped through his head snuffing his life off as the body tumbled to its side. Ghost was impressed, he had not expected a woman to have such deadly skills much less the speed she exhibited could outrun he and his team in no time…seeing as Min dispatched of the last guard efficiently and without any pain did make Ghost shiver in slight fear at how her abilities could stay this sharp. He had heard the stories, threats of all kinds from terrorism to the highest treason of generals and officers all found dead without a trace except for the string of 'accidental' deaths that seemed to fit the memo, to make things better was that the police force were already forwarded the assignments and were asked to memorize every detail of the target so they would be able to handle the situation more carefully. Seeing a professional in action was a rare treat for black ops, as they handled the covert missions which were truly escort or other small things like data acquisition and several search and destroy missions of scientific bases.

Min on the other hand was cleaning the short sword with her own white robe, staining it in the crimson liquid that fouled the blade. She moved her unsympathetic eyes over the corpse of the last person she executed, shaking her head as she grabbed the corpse ignoring the other men watching her action and put it to the wall, setting the body there before she moved to the hallway. She didn't take five steps before the black ops leader called out to her from behind, the woman looking at Ghost with her piercing eyes as another unwanted shiver came in the form of a twitch of his fingers, not going unnoticed by the council member.

"So, uh…what was that all about?" He gestured, his rifle pointing toward the corpse as Min looked towards the corpse's closed eyes with a silent apology.

"His name was Marcus, and he was my friend. He would always try to cheer me up whenever I faced persecution and helped me with a few cases of…attempted assassination by fellow members, most of whom were replaced later. He had a duty to the council and Juno dragged me into mine." Min said simply as she briskly walked off further into the hallway, leaving Ghost to ponder his own situation as well. He wasn't military anyways, at least not in paper but he was a hired gun more like a mercenary who was approached by the woman in white, Juno who handed him a list of names and a lot of cash for his team to do exactly as she asked them to no questions asked…something he initially took face value of. But he knew better when he had to do his first job, and that job was what made him nervous and wary of the woman before him due to her reputation.

"So what do we do next?" Ghost just replied, unable to continue the previous topic as Min twirled the short sword in her hand in patterns before she finally spoke in a chilling tone.

"Now we make this more realistic." Min simply said before Ghost registered the whizzing of throwing knives flying past him embedding into the squad of men behind him, the black ops leader hearing the cries of his own teammates as their bodies slumped to the floor before he dived out of the way avoiding another hail of throwing knives with two of his men avoiding the storm as well, the trio shielding themselves behind the pillars.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ghost yelled out, his head barely sticking out of the pillar before Min threw another knife at his direction sending his head reeling back from the close proximity before his teammates opened fire into the hallway, the familiar sound of a smoke bomb went off as Ghost turned out and fired into the smoke cloud emptying half of his clip before he retreated back into cover, craning his head over to the smoke at his two teammates who nodded in response signaling to each other to move as they made their way towards the smoke cloud.

"Marcus actually was one of the few who had a reputation for being a past anti-hybrid protestor. I searched up his name and he still carried membership, which prompted me to question why he would even associate, much less talk with me." Min's voice spoke aloud as the two men turned to the ceiling shooting a few bullets into the ceiling before a hand grabbed one of the men from behind, a strong thin arm snapping his neck as she used his rigor mortis to fire the weapon at the second armed man who turned a second too late the rifle planting a few projectiles into his helmet and chest sending him flying back onto the floor. Ghost took the chance to attack with a grenade, the smoke starting to settle down before the explosion rang in his ear while he waited in silent panic, when his thoughts suddenly turned to his conscious awareness of the councilwoman's leg smacking his head the man yelling in surprise before her hands snaked around his elbow joint into a lock, Min immediately lifting the man's arm upwards breaking the bone.

"AARRRGG FUCCK!" Ghost yelled loudly as he reached into his holster only to have the woman slap his hand away and clapped his ears, sending the disorientated soldier to the ground unable to rid his earlobes of the deafening impact. Min held nothing back, her leg already stamping on the black ops leader's exposed neck with light force careful not to snap his neck immediately as she kicked away and stripped him of his weapons, clasping the sling of his rifle over her shoulder while the holster was tucked under her robe. Ghost couldn't react much less move, he was down one arm and the other was pinned at the wrist by her leg in a move he recognized from military training, it was a position where the user would not be threatened or compromised if the victim tried to break free. His broken arm seared and burned uncontrollably like a fire, spreading throughout his veins as he desperately tried his best to not show his weakened state but to no avail, his grinding teeth and hisses revealed what he was feeling at this point while Min glared at the man with a heated gaze.

"You were sending coded messages to said disgruntled soldier who was asked to try and get close to me, as well as tiny messages discussing plans and blueprints of the council chambers. In fact he was meant to backstab the patrol when you burst in by explosives, so I will ask you again nicely…" Min left the question lingering as she took out the pistol and shot his shoulder and left kneecap in quick succession leaving Ghost no room to even register the shots before he screamed in agony again at the new wounds, feeling his muscles weaken and his leg going numb.

"Where is Juno's bomb?"

Caius

"You should have called me you stupid boy," Caius could only nod his head at the female standing over him as he just let her release the tension in the air. "You could have just yelled, I was asleep and having years of not even remotely assassinating or even going back into the battlefield drains your skills! You can die and I won't even know!" The woman chided the injured young man as he winced at his injured thighs, eyeing the bandages that were wrapped carefully around the wounds instead of paying attention to the woman's rant.

"Yeah, sorry about that…"

"Sorry is what you better feel in there or I will slap you so hard you will see stars." The woman retorted as Caius simply gazed over at the shadowed figure in the corner of his room, his eyes betraying his weariness as he struggled to even remain sitting on the bed as the covers stretched out to his waistline, Caius lowering the sheets over his legs. He didn't expect the woman to show up while he was trying to move over to the door, in fact he figured the noise from the Piece may have woken her up and check it out…either way he was a bit relieved. The woman still haven't stepped out into the shadows, nor did Caius find the need to show her face to him either…his father's friends were complete strangers to him even during his youth, they would move in and out of his father's study like assassins: an irony he soon faced. When his father retired from the council, he disappeared completely off the radar along with his information network stripping the council of their much needed source of insiders and spies, to this day they stress that it was not necessary much to Caius' chagrin.

"So, now that you are wide awake and ready to talk…what the hell happened to you first and foremost?" The woman queried with a slightly hurried tone, like she needed to go somewhere urgent which Caius picked up as he held up two fingers in front of her to emphasize his words.

"Okay, firstly under no circumstances are you to even get mad and rush off without me, I know your protectiveness is cute at times but this is serious." When he said that he could have sworn he heard a pout from the woman who shifted her arms in a cross, the young man sighing as he rubbed his forehead trying to recount the second thing he wanted to tell her.

"Secondly is that when I am finished talking to you, I need to ask if you can do favors."

"I did your father many favors for the life he gave to me, one I did not need to shed needless blood over for. I have always served him to the fullest of my ability and I shall do the same for you." The woman replied monotonously, the words did prickle against Caius' skin making him scratch the spot on his cheek nervously.

"Yea, okay I had to entertain Juno our head researcher at my home…" From there, the story just kicked off and Caius went into deeper detail about the whole affair and the sudden rebuff by Juno when she hurried to the door, the whole bombing as well as Min suddenly knocking him out with an illusion of sorts…the strange Apple that managed to attack his senses and confuse him utterly, the vision of Min stabbing him repeatedly turning out to be a dream. The shadowed woman simply nodded taking in the story with a silent contemplative gaze that was shrouded in the dark, but her aura was calm and serene which somewhat relaxed the whole tense situation before Caius ended his story hanging his head in thought as the room grew cold, all tension dissipated as the woman continued to stand around waiting patiently before she spoke.

"Caius, Min had access to Eden's technology? That feature to control our kind was not of the design, it had to be recent…no one in their right mind would create something to control their own race, it's unconventional."

"I know that this is hard to believe, but I fell into an illusion by the Apple and I was trapped in darkness. I couldn't move nor breathe, I really felt dead like all life was sucked out of me and this one voice…like a siren's call lulling me to dream." The woman seemed more intrigued but whether she found it fascinating she did not reveal to Caius as he struggled to get his memories in place, his hands gripping the sheets tightly in knots as he began to think of Min's saddened face before the illusion took his mind. What did Juno do, and what was her plan for the city? Olympus was one of the last vestiges of safety that they had, their insufficient numbers and cities were already two clear disadvantages when the humans began their campaign. The technology stolen from them could not even be used unless Adam and Eve had their bloodline shared amongst descendants, something that may not happen for a while and in the meantime the humans have been hiding in tunnel systems avoiding their patrols.

"I don't know what is going to happen to Olympus nor am I waiting to find out about it. That's my favor to you." Caius simply spoke in calm authority to the woman, who just continued to lean against the wall before the words registered in her reply.

"No, you can't just walk on out of here and just try and find a traitorous scientist who could be out of the city by now, and whatever plan she has you can't even involve yourself directly into." Caius felt a hand clasp over his mouth silencing his own words, as the woman now moved into the moonlight her face illuminated by the natural light, the familiar silvery dyed streak in her hair alongside her crimson eyes darkening the already dark room with her stare.

"Please, I just need you to help me get to the council building. Min is going there and I feel that something bad might happen there, the plan has to be there!" Caius insisted as the silver-streaked haired woman gave pause, her hand running through her hair in obvious debate as she stared at him blankly for a few seconds before she leaned closer to Caius' face by a few inches as she stared him down.

"Are you absolutely sure about doing it? What can you do to convince me to even try and help an injured man, the son of my benefactor no less and toss him into danger? Because what you are suggesting to me, is not going to happen with you just thinking that something might be there." Caius had to take back his words at the silver streaked haired woman's rebuke, unable to come back with a reply while the woman simply eyed him with scrutiny before she spoke again taking the young man's chin and lifting it to her face seeing his eyes move away.

"Look, I can't just throw your life away. The council chambers isn't safe anymore, bringing you there would be shooting myself in the foot." Seeing Caius' face fall she had to hold back a wince at that expression, she had seen it too many times when she babysat him after he came home from schooling until his later years. She could remember the various reasons that he may have been upset, the most prominent one of all being that his best friend was hurt badly by others and sometimes he raged about seeing Min beaten and bruised whenever he wasn't around. It was growing love, even the woman could find the tells whenever he spoke to her with a hidden interest and unknown drives to take her out on trips mostly around natural areas with the city behind them. When she was a former assassin with no life apart from killing her next contract, she never believed in hope or love it wasn't that it was a crutch to her abilities…no, it was the fact that no one was there to give her such desires she wished for.

Kain changed all that when he approached her one day, walked right into her life and told her that she could live life as she pleased without mindlessly waiting for someone to order her like a broken toy, gave her the promise of a new life as his wife's bodyguard and she accepted the life-long contract without hesitation. She remembered the long months she and Kain talked about her life and she found it naturally suspicious for him to even reveal he had an interest in her, wondering what it was like to be an assassin working for anyone with freedom to choose their contracts despite the threats and sometimes, retaliations for the more petty potential clients. Soon she saw Kain's philosophy tear her wall down layer after layer, and soon she became his new confidant besides his wife and when she met his wife for the first time when she accepted a new life, she remembered the hug and the next two words that sealed the deal.

"_Welcome home."_

"Caius I can't ask you to understand the responsibility that your father handed to me, and I'm certainly not looking for your approval. But as far as this goes, I can say this: whatever Min is doing, let her do it. She's more capable of dealing with this situation than you ever could, no offense but you're too naïve to think that she would need help."

"But I have to help her, she might-"

"Stop, Kain gave me a responsibility and Min knew that I was there for your safety. That's why she wouldn't let you charge in there head-first, and she knew that for all your paragons you just aren't the person for such matters. She should have killed you if she really followed Juno's orders, not cripple you temporarily and left you stranded in your own room…there's a more personal matter you can't help her solve." She chided, Caius growing silent as he sat in his bed clutching the sheets once more before he looked up at her with a determined set of eyes.

"She better be."

* * *

Universe switch

_2 years before the Bodham Purge_

"Cockerel buried in a sand pit! What the hell is this shiet! I told you I never smuggled shiet for anyone!" Lieutenant Leish had to massage his temple as the man continued to lash out and spew various words, colorful words with the spittle hitting his face in mini showers as he continuously wiped his slightly obese face, the lieutenant finally seeing the man's words die before he responded quickly in fear of another verbal barrage.

"We are sorry for the inconvenience but the fact of the matter is that we have to ensure that no…ahem, anomalies were in your cargo. Standard procedure for all transport coming into Bodham and the other districts, it's just that we're having a harder time trying to process all this because of the oncoming holiday." The cargo driver just snorted waving the lieutenant's words away with his hand as he threw his head back facing the ceiling, letting out an annoyed groan.

"You Guardian Corps and your individuality branches…damnit, the other branches and checkpoints never made it a habit of actually tearing apart my cargo for checks! What is your superior's problem, eh?! F'king authority I tell ya, they would watch us squirm to their demands!" Leish had to sigh once more, he had enough of dealing with this guy as he excused himself from the raging driver's rant who didn't notice him leaving the room and stationing a guard at the entrance. With another breath, he walked towards the door leading down the hall towards the offices his beady black eyes tracing the file he had on the shipment as he boringly took in the details of the cargo with mild interest. Not doing so before he bumped into something, or someone shorter than his height making him stop abruptly to move the folder away from his face to look down, his eyes widening suddenly before he stepped away from a pink-haired woman dressed in a battle skirt and a male jacket buttoned over her dark undershirt, a small shoulder cape hanging over her shoulder exposing her arm and gauntlets staring at him with a raised eyebrow as he recovered from his stunned look and shook his head.

"Ok, I'm awake, I'm awake…alive." He muttered loudly for the woman to hear as she nodded glumly, unimpressed by his words.

"Uh-huh."

"This must be a bad dream I'm having right now or the coffee, yeah…no women are here in the Guardian Corps that is ridiculous. Haha!"

"Uh-huh."

"So, uh…if you are a figment of my imagination, shouldn't I just walk by you instead of talking to you I wonder?" For that he got no reply, the female just gave him a look that seemingly said 'why are you even going on about this?', the guy just shaking his head again and moved away from the figure still careful not to bump her again as he wandered off into the hallway leaving the pink-haired woman to her thoughts as she huffed and brushed it off.

"Creepy." She simply said as she walked off towards her boss' office.

Meanwhile in Bodham Town

"Seeya Snow!" Serah Farron waved rapidly at her boyfriend as he sheepishly waved back, disappearing in the midst of the crowd swarming the mall shopping crazily for the oncoming holiday which Serah was well aware of, the girl walking back towards her home with a skip in her step as she squeezed past the crowds of families or friends that came to shop, mutters of 'excuse me' or 'sorry' were heard amongst the sea of heads that were lining up in front of shops as the only pink-haired head of hair slowly pushed and snuck between the spaces and openings before she found herself at the entrance to the mall, Serah letting out an exaggerated breath of relief as she took in the fresh seaside air of the town feeling the breeze cool her head and body from the sweating mall filled with bodies, the teenager feeling refreshed decided to head home her head swirling to her right as she put a finger to her mouth.

"Hmmm, Snow's gone home so I'm stuck with either going home or I could actually go to the beachside…beach sounds well to me!" Serah debated before she pumped her fist at the idea, her mind set on her task as she eyed the traffic before crossing the road moving down the street while she thought over her plan.

"Okay, maybe I should go home and just change into swim gear…or I'll just wet my feet a little. Choices, choices." She hummed merrily, a recounting of the café meet with Snow bringing a giggle to bubble and suddenly burst out of her mouth, stunning some nearby pedestrians who simply stared at her funnily at her private memory, Serah immediately nodded in apology before she gave a hurried pace to her step. The girl hadn't gone far before she stopped, her ears picking up a rough rowdy voice coming from a nearby alley behind her Serah instantly finding herself on full alert, taking two silent steps backwards to the entry way of the alley hearing the voices grow more antagonistic.

"Hey I was talking to you! Who are you to cross our territory, huh? What are you, someone who thinks he's a hero or something?"

"You know, we actually aren't that afraid of ridding you ourselves…we can just leave you here and even the Guardian Corps won't ask questions." The second voice sent shivers down Serah's spine as she hid at the corner, her hand encasing onto the wall as she peered out at the alleyway where she saw two men dressed in jeans and t-shirts cornering a third party who was calmly situating himself on the wall, the pink-haired girl unable to see his face as it was covered by a dark green hoodie jacket stretching to the man's thighs unzipped and hanging in the wind. Although she wanted to call them out, the Farron felt the words hang in her throat as she saw the man standing…confidently in front of his oppressors, much to her piqued curiosity as she used both her eyes to see the scene unaware of what would happen next.

"Not talking huh? Don't have anything to say about taking down some of our pals from two weeks ago, remember that…hero?"

"No, I actually don't recall doing that. If you could kindly let me leave, I think you're mistaking me for someone else." The hooded man began to turn only to have a hand shove him back into the wall as one of the men stared at him intently, his eyes burning with anger as the hooded man left his arms hanging limp at his sides.

"Listen here, you little piece of crap. I've been patient with you, but don't give me that 'it can't be me' bullshit! I know that uniform anywhere and I have my man here who tells me that it was you who kicked my boys into hospital. So let me ask you again, brat…you the one who roughed up my guys?" The man calmly stated, but even Serah could tell that his anger was anything but simmering at this point, his partner cracking his knuckles to emphasize the tension as the hooded man raised his hands in defense knowingly before he spoke.

"Yea, okay it was me. I noticed you guys were trying to mug a poor man who was begging in 'your alley'," the hooded man spoke while air-quoting the words making Serah worry for the man's safety as she saw the two men's faces clench in subtle anger. The hooded man continued to speak, ignoring their facial changes or just eyeing them with mock attention as he observed his fingers. "It was to my understanding that you were planning to beat the man senseless so I may have, lost it and beat up five of your group and landed them in hospital." He waved his hand nonchalantly in the air, the two men nodding at each other as they cracked their knuckles at him.

"Looks like you are gonna get it, bad." Serah noting the hooded man not fighting back instead standing there waiting for a punch, felt her restraint disappear as she made her presence known by shouting at the two men.

"Hey, that's enough out of you two!" The hooded man seemed to take that as the advantage, the man immediately punching his nearby target sending him to the floor in shock as the other now turned to trade blows with the hooded figure, Serah just unable to decide what to do as she picked up a wooden stick twirling the improvised weapon in hand. Noticing that she was still here, the fallen thug got up and decided to charge the young woman who noticed his presence and with a sudden yelp swung the wooden stick hitting the man in the face as he comically floundered and fell to his knees before Serah hit the man again on his back watching him grimace in pain before he launched himself at her, smacking away the stick from her grasp. But despite being weaponless Serah had not been so helpless as it might seem, her instincts and women's defense training was kicking in as she threw her leg out catching the man in his groin before he could grab her, the man's eyes bulged out as he let out a squeaky 'owie' crumpling to the floor and staying down for good.

"How'd you learn to fight like that, brat? You're wearing me out, here!" She heard the man yelp as Serah turned to see the hooded man land a few punches and jumping around the sturdier man of the pair, trapped in the circle of punches and striking air or grazing his opponent who ducked and weaved out of the way almost each time. Annoyed, the man lashed out a kick at the air colliding with the hooded figure's arm as the latter spun around in a 180 degree turn an elbow slamming into the bulky man's ribs, sending the thug stumbling back from the force of impact. Taking an advantage of the situation, the hooded figure now leapt in a lunge before the bulky man grabbed him by the throat sneering as the hooded man struggled briefly, the trapped man suddenly drew back his fist and with a quick burst of strength slammed it into the thug's exposed elbow joint sending the arm and its owner narrowly tripping over, the loosened grip allowing him to remove himself from the large hand and drop to the floor on all fours before the hooded man launched himself again at the thug using the full build-up of momentum to deliver one sharp blow to the larger man's face, the fist beginning to bury itself slightly into the thug's nose crushing the bone before the man fell right on his back unconscious and with a swelling of his nose forming purple and red bruising on his eye.

"Satisfying." The man muttered as he dug a hand in his pocket and drew out a packet of breath mints, popping one into his mouth before he spun on his heel and walked two steps before he turned back to face the pink-haired girl standing behind him, staring slack-jawed at the knocked out thug and back at the hooded man who just simply stared blankly for a moment before he bowed politely at the Farron with a ghost of a smile.

"Thank you." He simply said turning to leave the alley, Serah's mind suddenly sprang to life as she ran up to the hooded man tapping him on his shoulder, making him turn back.

"Wait! It isn't safe here you should take the main street back home." The hooded man simply looked at Serah with his wide open brown eyes staring blankly at the girl before he gestured the alley with his own hand and muttered two words.

"My home."

* * *

Universe switch

"Sir, the team has landed and secured the temple."

"Already? Vahallans were securing the temple, how did you get by them or even take them down?" Caius replied skeptically, ever since first contact with the Vahallans they have shown remarkable resistance to conventional weaponry, their forces were decimated to nearly half-strength in less than 20 minutes despite their technological advances. One Vahallan was able to take down a section, something that became scare stories for children who were told to fear the 'demons' of the Veil and the story spread like wildfire amongst the populace…their fear of such creatures in the guise of men made them more adamant to defend their lands, escalating the war to its highest peak with men on both sides losing many soldiers to the conflict. In hindsight, making the treaty with the Vahallans was the best solution to the problem in Caius' opinion of slowly rearming and retaking their lost ground, something the Emperor would rather draw out than simply use the chance of a possible otherworldly power to counter the Vahallans and would never understand.

"We had to face some patrols but the weapons you created have proven more effective than we hoped, we took down a whole patrol while losing three men." The voice happily stated over the device as the tactician nodded to himself, satisfied with the results of his experimentation before he replied back on the device, his eyes falling onto a small vehicle sitting at the edge of the wide open desert lying outside the open city gates. The tactician gazed out on the horizon of sunlight that burned down upon the sandy plains and hills, the scorching heat singing his exposed neck while a man stood at the foot of the vehicle leaning on the large tire.

"I have hoped it would help out, I really was determined to get some results."

"Well now you have sir, Vahallans are dealt with and you can arrive at the temple with no trouble at all." The captain spoke with an assured tone, confidence at their success was somewhat amusing to the tactician but Caius made sure to remember that his mission was not done yet, his tone replaced by his usual business tone droned over the comm.

"We aren't done yet, wait for me to move in with the research team and in the meantime try to stay alive out there." He ordered before he moved towards the vehicle, the driver already in his seat lowering the back ramp allowing the purple-haired man move inside the rover taking a seat beside one of the many older gentlemen in white filling the interior of the vehicle the tactician gripping the hilt of an ornate blade from a case hidden under his seat, the advisor tracing a finger lightly upon the serrated edges of the weapon as the vehicle bumped onto some hidden rocks.

"All right, gentlemen I can be assured that you all know the plan?" Caius asked casually as the researchers nodded in affirmation at the plan, their knowledge of the frailty of the situation was what the tactician needed for this…anyone else would have walked away from provoking war with the Vahallans, but Caius was not going to commit to a war he knew they would lose if they were ever found out. Satisfied by their silent nods, the ex-soldier leaned back into his chair and relaxed for the ride swinging the sword in precision like how he used to do back in past, a hand sweeping through his straight flowing hair parting it over his eye.

"Valhalla must fall, this must not be for nothing."

* * *

Universe Switch

Juno watched the dark sky lift only slightly, the light of day was a bare flicker as the time went by in her vehicle. Looking out she could make out the city council's building still standing tall amongst the forest of steel and glass surrounding the wide open land, the head researcher already feeling satisfied that her mission would soon be over with. The woman glanced back at the staff lying in the case, its focusing crystal sitting at the tip of the scepter was cracked and pieces of it were dropping down onto the insides of the case coating it in glimmering light.

"The convoy is ready to move out, ma'am. We have stragglers of half-humans who are making their way to our position, it should take five minutes before they know that 'it' was a fluke and the real plan would be in place." A nearby captain spoke to the woman after he removed his headset connected to the main communications network and saw her hand gesture him to go about his business, his eyes gazed sternly out of the side windows into the view of the skyscrapers below the mountain road the convoy had stopped according to Juno's orders to make sure the plan was executed.

"It seems that all will be well. They won't worry about the oncoming genocide of our species soon enough, the bomb would take care of that." Juno ordered as she settled down, her eyes falling down to the small pyramid device still sitting in her lap as she tenderly stroked it with a caring purr while the device glowed once more shrouding the vehicle in its light, ignoring a few awed looks at the device as she did so.

"Caius, Min, Jupiter and Minerva all dead…I can't wait! But first, I need to make a little pit stop." She paused for a moment as she thought of the next step she would take and the look on Min and her colleagues' faces when they finally realize everything…her mouth twitched rapidly as she nearly squealed in delight and then broke out laughing hysterically at the awaiting end to her plan.

With Caius

"I can't help but worry, I'm sitting here unable to do anything and the whole issue of just standing around doing absolutely nothing is killing me!" Caius could only whine a bit more as the other occupant in the room immediately sighed, deciding internally to put her foot down onto the situation before she endured one more minute of this complaining, the woman glaring darkly at Caius with a stern tone.

"Shut up and wait, that's the easiest solution here." She spat the words out, not caring about the stunned look that crossed the council member's face as she continued to chastise him further, folding her arms in mock anger. "So how long can you go on whining about getting out of this room and helping Min, this situation just came out of the water what did you expect Min to even do: just come back without any word of progress? We're floundering in the dark here so I suggest you stay in that bed, draw up the sheets, and continue to bitch like a little girl until I tell you something that I can actually confirm." The words seemed to dig deeper into the man's ego with considerable effort before Caius retracted his words with a bow of apology in reply, much to the woman's satisfaction and relief.

"Yes, Laura."

"Good, maybe you'll learn manners instead of-"The newly named Laura suddenly spun on her heel as a buzzing noise erupted from the entrance of the building, Caius keeping deadly silent as his eyes narrowed in suspicion at Laura who simply caught his gaze and grudgingly nodded in acceptance of the situation, Caius' eyes warningly tracing her movements with a displeased stare before the ex-assassin clicked her tongue and retreated into the shadows muttering 'you better know what you're doing' before the council member heard the door to his room being kicked down, the wooden barrier between him and the intruders disappearing with a thud as several well-armed men pointed their weapons at him primed to fire on him in a moments' notice as Caius turned his eyes to the figure in white that stood in front of him, a familiar shawl draped over the back of her head while a pyramidal device rested in the palm of her hand standing arrogantly upon the injured Caius who narrowed his eyes at her sharply with a dangerous hiss to his tone.

"Juno."

Sequence End

Author's Post Notes: This would be the near end to the First Arc, and I would try to figure out where to go from here but most likely I will start years before the first game and who knows, some changes will be on the way! Enjoy!


End file.
